


Unleashed

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Choking, Collar, Cuffs, Dom Solas (Dragon Age), Dom/sub, F/M, Female Lavellan - Freeform, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Isabella mentioned, Mouth gag, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Petplay, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Scratching, Sex Toys, Solas (Dragon Age) is Grim and Fatalistic, Voyeurism, Watersports, Work In Progress, mentioned Adoribull, mentioned Alistair/female warden, probably other DA couples in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: Adhlea is living a normal and easy life. She is a hard studying student, a caring friend and a proper and well risen daughter. Little does she know that an encounter in a nightclub will change the rest of her life.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashalle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalle/gifts).



> Hey there,
> 
> I am glad that you found my work.  
> Just a word of warning before you go ahead:
> 
> I am no English native speaker, and I am only on my long way to learn how to write. That's why my work is still clunky and there is lots of space for progress. And I am willing to take every one of my works as a challenge to improve. Which is why I'm thankful for every helping words that you could gift me <3
> 
> Also, this is a work that is heavily centred around BDSM. I already tagged the things that are implied within this ff, but here just another reminder that you shouldn't read this if you don't feel comfortable with the topic itself.  
> I am nowhere near to practice BDSM in itself and I tried to put my own thoughts into this. Alongside everything that know from friends and that I love about BDSM and the dynamics of it. 
> 
> This is a W.I.P that will be updated frequently. I just need to set a pace for this and might go with once a month for now.
> 
> If you still want to read this work, you're more than welcome to do so and I hope that you will enjoy the story that will be told in multiple chapters.
> 
> Thank you for taking your time <3
> 
> Solas

‘I’m still not sure, that this is a good idea, Dorian.’, she whined, pulling her dress down in a nervous gesture. Crispy cold night air hit the bare skin of her exposed legs, causing them to shiver, and she couldn’t keep her fingers from fidgeting as they curled into her coat. Adhlea cursed herself for bringing only a light coat that was too short to keep the chilly autumn breeze away from her skin, and she just wasn’t able to shake off the nervousness that took over her body. Which was why her eyes shifted fearfully towards the blue neon sign that was throwing its light on the street in front of them.

**_Evanuris_ **

She never had been here before, but she felt as if she knew enough about the club already. Dorian, as always, wasn’t very reserved with his stories, and the mere thought of the things that could wait for her as soon as they set foot through the doors made her stomach flutter already. Her pumps clacked over the stone floor as she walked, the sound echoing in her ears alongside the loud thrumming of her fast beating heart. 

‘Oh, don’t worry Darling. You will love it here. Have I ever lied to you?’ Dorian chuckled cockily, one of his hands moving towards her lower back to gently shove her towards the club door. They joined the line of people that gathered in front of the club. People that chatted in clear excitement while each passing minute felt like torture to her nervous mind. She heard a couple talking about different types of whips, only for others to join in and brag about an eventful evening that they spent chained up to a cross, tortured and tickled with a feather until they pleaded to stop.

‘Please, Dorian. Can’t we just go home?’, she whined again, not able to cope with the suspense that she felt with each passing inch that took them closer to the doors. The line moved way too fast for her own taste, and she felt how her stomach turned in nervousness. Felt how her heart took up an even faster pace that caused her chest to heave, making her aware of how light the fabric was that barely covered her chest. She just wanted to turn around and go home.

‘Oh, shush. You need a little break once in a while. It’s been ages since you left the house, Darling.’ Her best friend reprimanded her with an arched brow. He only had the best for her in mind, which was why he needed drastic measures to assure that the girl allowed herself some fun at least. She was still young, and he found it would be a shame if she would just spend all of her life studying and worrying about others. Something like that could hardly be called a life. And he knew that she would break under the pressure sooner or later. No one would want that for their friend. At this point he was so pleased, that he and Eirlana came up with this plan. It might’ve been a bit forceful, but she would be thankful in the end. Or hate them to the core, but he doubted that to be honest. Who could possibly hate him after all?

‘You can trust me with this. When was the last time that you didn’t enjoy one of my surprises hm?’ Dorian added confidently, ushering her right through the doors and firmly towards the woman that took care of their wardrobe. It would be harder to run for her as soon as she needed to leave her coat behind. 

A huff escaped her lips when her friend kept shoving her into the club. Yet, no matter how annoyed she actually wanted to appear, she just wasn’t able to shake away the slight tremble that took a hold of her body and that just didn’t want to calm down at all.Her eyes darted over the people that stood in front of them. 

She could see a woman that stripped her coat, revealing a latex suit that had been hidden before. The mere appearance made her avert her eyes at once, her cheeks flushing with heat. _Creators,_ she even would’ve almost squeaked when the woman that was in charge of their wardrobe asked politely for her coat. A part of her didn’t want to leave it behind, but she knew that she needed to if she didn’t want to disappoint Dorian, who wanted her in there pretty badly. Not that the thought of what would await her as soon as they were further in, reassured her in any kind. 

Which was why she faltered for a moment, her traitorous heart beating so loud in her chest that she was certain that the woman could hear it. She could still leave right? Could just turn around to call herself a cab that would bring her home. Yet, another part of her hesitated. The small courageous part of her that wanted to go through with this. Dropping out of something right at the beginning was not something she liked to do. She needed to give this a try at least, knowing that she would regret it otherwise. A deep breath escaped from her lips in a try to soothe herself. But it just couldn’t stop the trembling of her legs, nor could it prevent that she needed the help of Dorian to shrug her coat off thanks to her shaking hands.

Adhlea felt exposed and naked all of a sudden, only dressed in a thin white dress that revealed way more than she was comfortable with. A dress that was Dorians choice, and she knew better than to question her friend when it came to clothes. He always tended to have the upper hand in that topic. Still, she felt uncomfortable. Her body shifted in irritation, because she could feel how the light fabric clad to her skin, felt how much of her cleavage was exposed felt the dress slip up to expose her legs up to her mid thighs when she walked next to her friend, no matter how often she tried to pull it down. There weren’t many people that stood in the entrance area, yet it felt as if every single pair of eyes rested on her. Something that made her skin tingle with an unknown sensation, as much as it made her cheeks burn and her ears twitch in irritation.

‘Come, you have to wear this. It’s part of the game.’ Dorian sounded as if he was having fun already. Even though they hadn’t even entered the main area yet. She couldn’t help but to twitch when she felt the hands that ghosted over her face to apply some sort of soft fabric that felt almost cool in contrast to her burning cheeks.

‘My, aren’t you as red as a beet already.’, he chuckled out, his eyes clearly shining with amusement while he applied the lace mask to her face. It was made with a delicate pattern resembling a Halla, something that matched her white dress perfectly, the innocence and shyness that she radiated. He really had a good eye for this kind of things after all. ‘It suits you perfectly.’ her best friend chirped, his face decorated by a lace mask that seemed to have real peacock feathers applied to it, making him look even more extravagant. Adhlea almost snorted with that choice, a teasing of the fitting of his own mask on the tip of her tongue, and she probably would’ve said something if she hadn’t felt so nervous.

The feeling of the mask alone, made her chest heave again. She could hear the pounding of her heart that thrummed vividly. Her fingers ghosted over the delicate lace that covered half of her face, wondering why she needed to wear a mask. But to be honest, there might be a part of her that didn’t want to know, and she hadn’t much time to think before she was shoved through a set of velvety curtains. They felt heavy as it brushed over the skin of her bare arms, giving way to a whole other world that laid beyond them. 

She found herself in a dimly lit clubroom. It wasn’t as full as she would have expected, but there were a few scattered groups around, chatting with each other and some...indulging in stuff she didn't even want to look at closer. At least she didn’t feel as exposed anymore in her dress, compared to other guests she was almost overdressed, some of them wore nothing at all and others only lingerie or sorts of fetish clothes. She couldn’t decide which one made her cheeks flush more. Her gaze wandered over the bar quickly looking away when she saw a couple heavily snogging in a corner, only to meet eyes with a woman, sandwiched between three guys, moaning and clearly enjoying herself as she rubbed herself against their bodies. 

‘ _Creators_ . Dorian!’ she gasped, slapping him onto the arm while she averted her eyes to look towards the floor. Not daring to let her eyes roam around the main area to take in _everything_ that happened here. 

‘Shush now. I promise you will enjoy it here. You don’t need to participate in anything that you don’t want to. Promise.’ Dorian just told her, guiding her towards the bar area that was located in another corner of the large main area. ‘Now be a good girl and give it a chance. I promise you that you feel pleasure beyond your imagination. You deserve some fun. I mean, you can also be a bad girl… whatever you want to be.’

‘Sheesh, Dorian!’ Adhlea just couldn’t believe that he just said that As if the situation wasn’t bad enough already. Not to mention that she felt completely out of place. _Creators_ , she didn’t even dare to take another look around. How could Dorian possibly like that place? Not to mention that she just couldn’t understand why he thought that it was a good idea to bring her here of all places.

‘What? I really meant that. You can be whoever, or whatever you like here. No restrictions for you. Well probably except for the law of course, but that’s another matter.’, he kept on, clearly in a good mood while his eyes travelled over to a big Qunari guy that wore an eye patch.

And at once, she could understand why Dorian was so fond of this place. She knew that he had always needed to suppress himself in his youth. Knew that there was a time in which he couldn’t be himself and in which he needed to hide. She knew how strict his father was and what her friend went through. But there was no need to hide in here. He could try whatever he wanted. Could be free of the expectations he had grown up with. There surely was some comfort in that thought.

‘You know that guy?’, she tried to ask in a teasing way, not able to hide her nervousness completely though, but she tried to keep it together for now, not for her own sake but for the sake of her best friend. Like she always did.

‘Hm? Oh, yes. He goes by the name ‘ **The Iron Bull’** . An entertaining fellow. We have some _fun,_ sometimes’, he admitted outright, not even feeling ashamed at all, and she needed to admit that this uncomplicated view of things was admirable to her. 

Dorian was one of the strongest persons that she knew, even though he tended to take on things with his very own and special sort of humour. She knew that it wasn’t easy for him in some regards. Especially not things with his father since he decided to move to Arlathan to start his own designer branch. Their last quarrel about that topic just had been recently. 

‘You know… you don’t need to sit here and watch over me if you want to go to him. I will manage somehow.’ There was no way that she would manage, that was something that she knew perfectly well. She was unsure enough already. Something that would only get worse if the only person that she knew left her behind. Yet, she could always get home right? It really wasn’t that hard to ask someone to call a cab for her. At least, not in theory. It was just that Adhlea would feel bad if Dorian couldn’t have the _fun_ that he deserved. It wasn’t fair to him, no matter if she wanted to be here or not.

‘You sure? I don’t want you to sit here alone though. You’re a scaredy-cat after all.’ His brows arched in genuine concern. A gesture that made her smile in earnest as she nodded. 

‘Sure. Don’t worry about me. I promise to get home when it becomes too much.’, she tried to assure him. But she could see that he hesitated for a moment, his eyes darting over to the broad Qunari again, obviously to gain some time to make his decision.

‘Alright. I’ll try to pick you up later. At least when you haven’t chickened out.’ he gave her a small peck on the cheek, before he took off, leaving her behind where she sat. And with that she felt the nervousness that settled on her body increase. 

_Creators._ Just what had she got herself into?

Adhlea allowed her eyes to roam around a little in order to distract herself. She could tell that the decor seemed to be expensive and exclusive. There was a stage in one corner, some comfy looking sofas and… also a corner for some _things_ that she didn’t even want to think about. But there were some people, that were obviously occupied with… _stuff._

One of them was a woman, bound by ropes and hanging from the ceiling. There was something in her mouth that she couldn’t identify. And she didn’t even know if she wanted to find out what it was. But the mask that covered her eyes, reminded her of a sleeping mask.

That alone was unnerving enough for her, not to mention that the woman was naked. Naked and touched by three men at least. Some of them touching _very_ intimate areas. It caused her to gasp audible and to turn towards the wooden counter at once, her ears and face deeply flushed. Looking around had been a very bad idea, and she regretted it at once.

She was so deeply in her thoughts that she was not aware of the man that sat down at the counter, not too far from her. 

The man was looking at her, studying her movements for a while. A smirk curled on his lips when he observed how she fidgeted, clearly not used to a place like this one. He made a gesture towards the Bartender, signalling him to hand him the usual drink. 

Yet, that wasn’t all that he ordered. 

‘Give her one of your _sweet magic_ cocktails. It’ll be on me.’, he added towards the bartender who gave him a short nod. His hand stretched over the glass that held the usual amber coloured liquid, his lips curving into a pleased smile as soon as he nipped on the cold drink. ‘Your first time?’ Solas asked the young woman beside him casually, earning him a puzzled look. She clearly was unsure what to make out of the situation. It showed in the way she began to fidget in her chair, gnawing on her lower lip in a nervous gesture while she pondered what to answer.

‘Is it that obvious?’, she decided to ask shyly and with a fast beating heart, her brown eyes fixing onto the face of the stranger. He was elven just as she was, and she tried to take a better look at him from what she could make out in the current light and the mask that hid half of his features. What she could see was a clean shaved head and a sharp jaw, her eyes roamed over the dimple in his chin that accented the angles of his face even more, followed the chiselled cheekbones that were mostly hidden by the mask.

But what was the most impressive about him were probably his eyes. They had the colour of the sky on a stormy day, holding an intense gaze as they looked at her. A gaze that made her as flustered as it made her nervous. There just was that aura about him that took her breath away. 

She twitched when she felt the cold glass that was shoved against her fingers, holding a colourful gradient liquid, radiating a sweet smell. Possibly the reason why it was called _sweet magic_. Yet, she was wary to drink it at first. Not that she thought badly of the stranger beside her, but she had learned not to take drinks that were offered by strangers.

‘Don’t worry. I would never pour something into the drink of a lady. Neither would he.’ He pointed towards the bartender with a polite gesture. Her eyes still looked at him in a wary way, not entirely sure about him. ‘Would it relax you if I would take a sip of it first?’ The man offered her patiently without any hint of annoyance in his eyes. Which was why she gave him a shy smile before she dared to take a mouthful from the drink.

It tasted as sweet as it smelled, and she could feel the light burn of the alcohol that warmed her throat, could feel how the warmth spread through her body leaving a prickly and fruity aftertaste behind.

‘Thank you.’ Adhlea stated, feeling the shyness slowly ebb away. Even though, she couldn’t manage to calm down completely. Yet, the light buzz of the alcohol helped with that. At least the fidgeting stopped for now.

‘But, uh... Yes it’s my first time in this sort of... club.’, she admitted, taking another sip. ‘I’m actually here with a friend but… I guess he went to have some fun.’ Adhlea shrugged slightly, not sure what else to say to a stranger. Especially to one that radiated such a confident and intense aura. It surely was hard to look away from him. Almost as if there was something about him that pulled her in, that tugged at something carnal deep inside her core with his gaze and posture alone. 

‘Don’t worry this establishment isn’t a shady one. No one will even dare to touch you if you don’t want it.” A part of her really wanted to believe him, even though, she didn’t even know his name or who he was exactly.

‘I’m… not sure that I’m in the right place though.’, she admitted. Her fingers trembling slightly when she moved her glass against her lips to drink. ‘Not that it isn’t nice… I… uh...’ Adhlea added in a clumsy way, aware that he might enjoy this kind of place. He was here on his own will after all, and she was afraid that she insulted him without intending to do so.

‘I see. So what is it that you are searching for then?’ Solas asked, his stormy eyes focussing on her in a calculating way. He could see the way that she fidgeted on the chair. Saw how she seemed to be aware of his gaze, a nervous blush showing on her face. She was not the dominating type of woman, he could tell that she wasn’t with studying her behaviour. He studied the nervous fidgeting and the twitching of her ears. If at all, she seemed a bit lost, her shoulders and posture tense. 

Definitely not a dominating kind of woman, but possibly more like one that wanted to be dominated to lose the tension that had taken a hold on her body. He worked long enough in this job to see the signs. She was one of those _good girls_ that were not allowed to act outside the _norm_. One that probably was used to meet all the expectations of her surroundings. 

Solas was certain that she was exactly like that. ‘I’m not sure.’ the woman replied, feeling shy and flustered again. She felt exposed in his eyes. Felt the way that her skin prickled and tingled underneath his gaze. Adhlea shifted as she tried to move one of her arms to hide her exposed cleavage from the intense eyes.

It felt almost as if he would touch her with his gaze alone. The mere thought of it making it hard to focus and to breathe. She knew that he couldn’t touch her with his eyes and yet, it felt as if he did exactly that. Something that made her as excited as it made her scared. ‘I… Dor… I mean my friend, was the one that tagged me along. I… never did something like this before.’ Adhlea corrected herself quickly, not sure if she was supposed to say the name of Dorian after all.

Her cheeks flushed again when she heard the moans of a woman in another corner next to them. A part of her wanted to take a look, her heart beating faster with the mere idea of watching someone doing lewd things. She could feel how her pulse quickened, felt the excitement that rushed through her because of that thought alone. Adhlea was a proper girl. She was an A grade student that studied history. It wouldn’t be proper to take a look. Her fingers twitched around the glass, when she took another now nervous sip from the drink, fighting the urge to turn around and to take a look.

‘Ah, have you been dragged here against your will? Do you want to leave? Should I call you a drive home?’ the dark and velvety voice asked, echoing through her clouded mind.

She licked her lips in her nervousness. A gesture that was not unnoticed by the man that sat right next to her. There was no doubt that she was interested in a way. It showed in her gestures and the way that she almost downed the rest of the drink in one go. He could see how her fingers twitched around the glass, how her lips parted slightly to release an almost inaudible breath. Possibly in a flush of excitement. Her chest moved at a quicker pace, almost as if she found it hard to breath. Solas could see how her head twitched slightly. Saw her eyes shifting towards a woman that was on her hands and knees.

A moan escaped the lips of the woman when she was hit by the hand of a man that stood behind her, her whole body shaking in pleasure each time that her buttocks were touched. The impact of each hit sending her body shaking and trembling. 

Adhlea’s eyes followed the movement of the body for a moment, unable to look away. Her breath hitched in her throat while she took in what was displayed not far from her. The woman was degraded, but obviously happy about it, feeling pleasure even. It made her fidget again before she finally was able to pry her eyes away. She focused on the counter for a moment, ordered another drink to still her nervousness. But she couldn’t forget what she had seen, couldn’t stop listening to the moans that could be heard somewhere behind her. Her face was as red as a beet, the flush even reaching the tips of her ears. She knew that she should feel disgusted and ashamed, knew that she should walk out of the club at once, taking the cab home that the man next to her had offered. Yet, she couldn’t stop the tingle that she felt in her stomach. Nor the excitement that rushed through her. 

‘Interesting isn’t it?’ Solas asked her with a deep chuckle, the sound making her skin and stomach tingle even more. ‘Would you want to be in her place? To be dominated?’, he asked her further, causing her legs to start trembling.

She didn’t dare to look at him, knowing that she should decline at once. Adhlea knew that she should tell him that she wasn’t interested in anything like that. But the words just didn’t want to leave her lips.

Again she gnawed on her lower lip instead, her fingers and her ears twitching vividly. For a moment she pictured herself on her hands and knees. Pictured herself in that kind of outfit, a man behind her that slapped her exposed butt. The mere thought of it made her body spark with a feeling of arousal. That thought calling on to something that was settled deeply within her core. Her legs shifted slightly, her heart beating fast in her chest again. ‘I… I don’t know.’, she replied instead of the outright ‘NO’ that she had wanted to answer. Not even her lips wanted to listen to her command. 

‘I see. However, if you should decide otherwise… I will be waiting for you upstairs in room nine. If not... you are free to use our cab services.’ There it was again, the chuckle that sounded so pleasing in her ears. The chuckle that sounded so self-assured. She could feel the stormy eyes on her, not able to look up to him in return as she ducked her head slightly. 

‘Let her order as much as she wants to. It’ll be on me.’, he added with a confident smirk on his lips before he left her alone for now. He had no doubt that she would get up and join him within time.

All that he would need to do was to wait.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first session begins for Adhlea, throwing her into a completely new world with a handsome stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, just a friendly word and warning here before you proceed.
> 
> I had a real hard time to edit this, since it's so long, and I'm a person with an awful memory and focus at the moment. This was still written in my early Nano week, and I am aiming to grow with keeping up the writing.  
> I'm also no native English speaker and this is my first long ff that I publish, not to mention the longest story that I ever wrote so far in general. Which is why I apologize for any mistakes beforehand and for anything that might still sound a bit clunky. 
> 
> But I talked enough now, and let you (hopefully) enjoy this chapter that holds some sort of first action ;)

Her fingers clutched the glass in her hand, her mind working rapidly. She knew that she was free to leave. Knew that she could address the barkeeper to call a cab for her that would drive her home safely. Dorian gave her the permission to leave at her own pace if she felt uncomfortable and there was no obligation to wait here for him. Nor any need to take the offer of the stranger.

She gnawed on her lower lip in a nervous gesture before she lifted the glass to her lips again. The sweet and warming liquid ran down her throat, leaving a light buzz behind on her palate. This was madness and she knew it. She shouldn’t even think about this. Shouldn’t even consider taking the offer of the strange man that talked to her so cockily. If he just wouldn't have looked at her so intensely. There was something in his stormy eyes that spoke to her. Something that she found interesting and alluring at the same time. She couldn’t forget the seductive tone and the dark velvety sound of his voice. Nor could she forget the woman from before. Couldn’t forget the sounds of pleasure that she made. Not even the aroused expression that showed on her face.

A part of her wanted to feel that too, wanted to take the offer of the stranger just to know what it would feel like. A part of her actually **_wanted_** to experience those things, no matter if her mind tried to tell her that it was wrong. It was something that caused her to fidget on the chair and she downed the drink in her hand, only to order another one while she tried to make her resolve. No matter how ridiculous and outraging the fact was that she hadn’t left the club already or that she even considered his offer and it took her another drink until she made up her mind to finally stand up. She slowly made her way towards the stairs. But her resolve crumbled as soon as she managed to get up the first three steps that led to the upper floor. There was no way that she could do this, and she ended up down again, pondering if she should just dash to the door to take her leave. So many _what ifs_ were ghosting in her head, circling around her thoughts and she could hear her own voice, mixing with the voices of her former teachers and her parents. Voices that told her that she was a proper girl, a good girl, not a pervert that wanted to experience something lewd in a nightclub. 

Yet, there also was another voice in her head. The voice of the stranger that made this offer to her and that was wandering her mind just as much. Also, a tiny part of her own voice that was fed up with always being the good girl that everyone relied upon. She always stated that she was fine like this, stated that she could take responsibility and that she wasn’t growing tired of it. But now that she was here, it seemed that there was a part of her that had enough of it. A part of her that woke and that wanted to see what he could show to her. 

It was that determination, mixed with the memory of his voice and his eyes that caused her to finally take the stairs up. No matter if her legs and her whole body were shaking or not. The voices of doubt still followed her with each single step, caused her to feel dizzy and overwhelmed on her way up. But she couldn’t deny that there was something about the stranger that pulled her closer. Something that urged her to coax another smirk from his lips and her resolve was made when she took a deep breath and knocked on the door that held the number nine. 

‘You can come in.’ A smirk tugged on his lips when he heard the knock on the door. He was certain that it was the woman that he had met at the bar. The woman that took her time to make her resolve and yet… it was her that chose to come to him in the end. Of course, he might have led her to make this decision, but the choice was hers in the end. It seemed that he guessed correctly after all. His eyes focussed on her nervous form as soon as she opened the door to step in. They took in the embarrassed flush on her cheeks. A flush that even tainted the tips of her curved ears. Took in the shy movement of her legs when she stepped into the dimly lit room that he sat in. 

‘I am pleased to see that you made the choice to come here. I assure you there is no need to feel nervous. Whatever happens here will not be without your consent.’ Solas stated, lifting his body up from the comfy chair that he had sat in. ‘Now, would you close the door behind you? We won’t be able to begin otherwise.’, he asked of her, his words friendly enough while his mind remained sharp and intense. He wanted to see if she was able to make this choice, wanted to see if she was able to initiate this. She already had made it in a way, no matter if she was aware of it or not. Yet, it was her that came to him, her that made that decision to experience this. Even though she might believe otherwise. He could see the hesitation in her eyes, nothing more than a flicker in the warm brown eyes but it was there without a doubt. As was the heaving of her chest when she took a nervous breath. He could see it all, even the trembling of her legs and she felt the sharp gaze that rested on her body.

She felt trapped by his intense aura, felt unable to move because of the stormy eyes that held her right where she stood. Almost as if he had spoken some kind of spell. At least until he dropped his gaze for a moment to give her free and she shook the stupor off that took a hold of her before. Her feet began to move towards the door, and she could feel how her fingers trembled when they touched the heavy wood, trailing down on it until they reached the door handle, causing the door to close with a click. Only a silent sound, but for her, it seemed as if it was as loud as a gunshot. 

‘Good. I want you to turn the lock now’, his dark voice echoed through the room. Not loudly, but powerful enough to cause her to gasp slightly. A part of her didn’t want to turn the lock that would trap her with this stranger. Her fearful side wanted to open the door and flee instead. Turning the lock was not the rational thing to do. There was no turning back as soon as she did this and that thought scared her as much as it excited her. It would mean that she accepted his offer, making her unable to decline.

Turning the lock seemed to be such a minor thing, but it was more than that for her. She knew that there was a decision that came along with it. And not an easy one that she would be able to shrug off. Her fingers trembled heavily. Trembled even more than before when she only needed to close the door. Adhlea turned the hand with a hitched breath. The clicking sound, booming even louder through the room, making her shiver and shake in place. It felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Felt as if one of the many shackles that she wore had fallen off. Yet, it also increased the pace of her beating heart.

She turned towards him on wobbly legs, keeping herself from falling to the ground with her dignity alone. A flush appeared on her face when she took in the proud glint that showed in his eyes. When she took in the smirk that had appeared on his lips and that seemed to be so self-assured and alluring in the same way. Her eyes shifted from his face to take the room in that she had locked herself in with this stranger. 

She stood in a dimly lit room that seemed to be comfortable enough. A large bed stood against a wall, some sort of shackles and ropes attached to it that made her cheeks flush in embarrassment. Thick rugs covered the ground, completed by soft looking cushions that seemed to build a small seating area in one of the corners. Her eyes lingered on the large cross and hooks that could be seen in another corner. Lashes were attached to it, and there were several pieces that hung from the wall, that she couldn’t make any sense off. There was one that looked like some sort of crop, only that she was sure that this wasn’t meant for riding.

Adhlea’s eyes trailed back to the man that closed the distance to her. He felt like a predator that eyed his prey and her fingers began to play with the hem of her dress in a nervous gesture, her eyes not daring to leave his face this time. Yet, she didn’t feel afraid at all. There was an excitement within her that caused her heart to beat faster, an excitement that made her skin tingle and her legs tremble. ‘What now?’, she asked all shy and nervous, her voice sounding quiet and unsure in her ears. She didn’t even dare to move one inch from her position, while he moved closer, his eyes not once straying from her body.

‘Now, we settle some terms. I don’t expect you to know how this works, since this is your first time. That’s why we will follow my terms for now.’, he started to speak again, pausing in his steps right in front of her. So close to her that she could catch the scent of his aftershave that mixed with his own musky scent. It made her head slightly dizzy and caused her nose to twitch as she tried to catch more of the scent.‘Here is what they entail: We will agree on a safe word for now. I need you to say it if you don’t feel comfortable with something during the session. Say it and I will stop the session at once. It is important that I can trust you on this. Understood?’ She gave a short nod, showing that she understood while she tried to hide her nervousness. 

‘Good. Now to continue further, you will address me as Master during the sessions. You will obey me without questioning me. Hear every word that is slipping from my lips. Is that understood?’ The man continued, his sharp eyes boring into hers, taking the breath away from her. Another nod of her followed, her fingers curling in the hem of her dress to hide the trembling. She shifted her posture to gain control over her shaking legs too, her heart beating faster in her chest again because of the mixture of fear and excitement that she felt.

His gaze was sharp and still fixed on her, obviously waiting for something. And her heart began to beat even faster as soon as she realized what it was that he waited for. Her cheeks flushed with heat, letting her cheeks appear in a pinkish hue. He did not expect her to say this to him right now right? Did not expect her to say such things before they even started. But his gaze and the sharpness of his lips told her that he did, causing her fingers to wrinkle up the fabric of her white dress even more. 

It took several minutes in which she just stared at him, trying to muster up her courage while her heart beat like a wild drum. Her brown eyes just fixed on him, scared and completely frozen in place before she opened her quivering lips. ‘U… Understood M….Master.’ The words were more a breath than words. Adhlea’s cheeks were burning with heat and even the tips of her ears adapted a crimson colour. Never had she said something cheeky like this before. Nor felt the pleasant tingle that ran through her body when he smiled in appreciation. It was nothing more than a slight tug on his lips that softened them up. Nothing more but a slight change in his eyes that made him look fond and approachable. Yet, they still radiated power and dominance.

’Excellent.’ , he stated, the appreciating smile still in place. ‘Let us choose a word then. One that you wouldn’t use casually. How about ‘Elvhenan’? Do you agree on that?’ The Man in front of her asked, and she needed a minute to process what he told her. She was just caught by his stormy gaze that held so much power over her. There just was something so intense in his posture, in his eyes alone that it rendered her completely unable to speak or to move. It was as if he put her under a spell with each glance, each twitch of his lips or shift of his body. Not to mention that she couldn’t just shake the thought of what he would do with her if he settled on a  **_save word_ ** already. Would he spank her like the man had hit the woman before? Or would he make her wear something exposing?

‘I… It sounds easy enough.’, she finally managed to stutter out when his eyes became a tad colder, urging her to answer. She trembled slightly, biting her lower lip in a nervous and excited gesture. A part of her was still scared and wanted to run, but the other part of her felt so incredibly excited about this. Her skin tingled again when she felt his eyes that gazed at her in a calculating way. They roamed over the shape of her dress, the curves that laid underneath the white and thin fabric and the bits of exposed skin that he could see flickering through the gown. He waited another minute, that seemed to be like eternity for her before the sound of his dark and velvety voice echoed through the room once more. 

‘Alright. Let us not waste more time then.’, a pleased smirk on his curved lips. ‘As for my first order: I want you to strip out of the dress.’ Solas ordered her, his eyes not leaving her face while his arms were folded elegantly behind his back. It made him look calm and serene. Completely different from her who flushed at once over the thought of standing in front of him in her lingerie alone. She looked at him like a fish out of water, her mouth gaping while she tried to breathe. For a moment, she couldn’t help but wonder if he was joking. But his face made clear that he wasn’t and that he was waiting for her to strip out of the dress. 

Her fingers twitched in a nervous gesture as they dug into the fabric that clad to her body. She could feel how her legs trembled. Felt how her chest heaved rashly because of the wild beating heart and her ragged breaths. Trembling fingers started to tug on her dress in a slow pace, exposing more and more of her long and slender legs before they reached the white lace of her panties. White lace that matched the bra that she was wearing and that was still hidden from view. Her skin tingled more and more with each inch that she was revealing to him.

She was aware of the eyes that watched every single one of her moves. They seemed to burn into the skin of her legs at first, travelling up to her thighs and then to her lower stomach that she just revealed. It felt almost as if he would touch her with his eyes alone. Her hands paused for a moment when she reached her waist, only a tug away from exposing her bra and it needed all of her courage to expose her cleavage to him too. The moment felt almost endless to her, even though she knew that it could’ve been no more but a few minutes since she started. She just was about to pull the dress over her head, freed it from the golden locks that got entangled in it for a moment. Never, in her life had she felt as exposed as she did at that moment. 

And worst of all was that his eyes were still there. They followed the movement, followed the line of her waist before they roamed over the curves of her breasts that were clad with white lace now. She felt them pausing there for a moment, lingered on her cleavage for just a moment longer. Almost as if he was caressing her. It was a gaze and a tingly feeling that made her head spin. The eyes moved towards her collarbone next, followed her long neck and remained on her full lips for a moment before they took in her small nose. Only, to stop when he reached the deep brown eyes. She didn’t dare to look away, nor to move one single inch while he remained silent and impassive, his arms still folded elegantly behind his back. 

‘Good.’, he praised her with an impish glint in his eyes, following her body down this time. Her eyes remained focused, but she could feel the gaze again that left a burning trail behind. She couldn’t help but to shift her legs in embarrassment when she felt his gaze lingering on her lower area, very well aware that he was focussing on her clothed crotch for just a moment longer. It was something that made her even more nervous, and she needed to fight the urge to cover herself with her twitching hands. A shaky breath left her when the eyes continued further to take in her long legs, only to end up by her feet that were still clad in her white pumps. 

‘It seems that you forgot the pumps. Take them off’ There was a smug smirk on his lips when he pointed it out to her, causing her to fidget once more. She knew exactly that she needed to bend down to open the lashes, and it caused her a new flush of embarrassment. For a moment, she didn’t dare to move, aware of his eyes that were lingering on her skin. A part of her just wanted to rebel, wanted her to dress and just leave. It would’ve been easy to do, she could even use the word that they agreed on. Yet, she wasn’t able to.

‘Yes…. M… Master’ Her whole body trembled when she bent down to take her shoes off, giving him a good view of her cleavage. She felt his burning eyes that trailed over the soft skin of her breasts, causing her chest to heave to match the fast pace of her heart. It was the first time that someone saw her like this and it felt so much more intimate than the summers that she used to spend on the beach. What made it even worse was that she voluntarily undressed in front of a man. That she even exposed her body to him while she slipped out of her shoes, only to take her posture from before again, this time averting his eyes. 

‘Very good.’ His voice sounded pleased when he spoke again, causing her quivering lips to form a shy smile because of the praise she earned. It felt almost like a warm embrace and her eyes fluttered up to look at him shyly. ‘Put your dress neatly onto the chair behind you and get onto the bed.’ There it was again, the rush of excitement that she felt and that took a hold of her body. The same excitement that mixed with a twinge of fear about facing the unknown. Yet, she didn’t dare to ask about the things that would await her either. Her eyes fluttered down again when she picked up her dress to fold it neatly to put it onto the chair. Exactly like he advised her to do before she made her way towards the bed. It felt soft underneath her, comfortable even. Even though she needed to admit that it felt weird to sit on a bed that stood in a foreign room, clad only in her underwear. Especially because she was aware that he watched every single one of her moves, leaving her skin all prickling and tingling. She was just about to lay down when a firm hand stopped her from doing so. A contact that caused her skin to burn where he touched.

‘Here. I want you to wear this before you lay down.’ He held out some sort of velvet mask. A mask that would make it unable for her to see anything. The thought alone made her feel nervous again. ‘Place it onto your face and lay down on the bed afterwards. Take a comfortable position and don’t move once you’re settled. You will need to hold the position for a while.’

‘Understood. M.. Master’, she replied with a flush as she took the mask. No matter how many times she needed to say this, she would probably never get over her own embarrassment. But that was fine right? It wasn’t as if she planned to get used to it. No matter if a small part of her mind felt excited already, and no matter how quick her pulse ran in her veins. She could watch how the man shifted to turn around. Possibly to give her the needed privacy to replace her current mask with the other one. And she couldn’t help but to think that she was thankful for that, since it meant that he respected her anonymity. She regarded the mask in her face for a moment, brushed over the velvet fabric with her thumb before she undid her lace mask with her trembling hands. Only to replace it with the dark mask instead, and she couldn’t hold in the sharp breath that left her lips when her surroundings became pitch black. Adhlea couldn’t even see one single flicker of light. Something that made her feel nervous and scared all over again. 

Her hands slowly moved over the soft fabric of the blanket underneath her as she slowly tried to lay down to find a comfortable position. ‘I… I’m finished, Master.’, she breathed out as soon as her body hit the mattress that was covered with a blanket. The soft fabric bore into her skin, and she had lost every sense of orientation. She could feel how her heart thrummed vividly in her chest. Could feel the blood that rushed in her ears. This was just so completely new for her that she didn’t know what to make of it. She felt exposed, vulnerable even as she laid here, unable to see. Her lips had parted to give way to the ragged breaths and her ears twitched while they tried to make out every possible sound. But she couldn’t hear anything but her own beating heart. His eyes however was something that she felt. She felt them on her collarbone. Felt them on her heaving chest that made her fight the urge to cover them with her hands. He had looked at her before, but it felt so incredibly intense now. As if his gaze was burning into her skin while she was completely unable to move. 

A breath got caught between her lips when she felt them wander lower again after remaining on her chest for some time. She felt how his eyes travelled over her ribcage, only to follow the soft curves of her hips and her lower stomach before they settled on the lace that covered her most private parts. It felt as if he would touch her, instead of looking at her. And for a moment, she couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel like if his fingers were replacing his eyes. A thought that was as arousing to her as it was frightening. The eyes moved on again, leaving the fine cut of her panties to travel over her thighs, causing her legs to twitch with a nervous tremble. She felt how nervous she got with each passing second. Felt how fast her heart beat in her chest when she felt the eyes that followed her long legs, and she just wondered if that was all that he would do. Wondered if he would only caress her body with his eyes or if he would touch her later. And there was a part of her that felt excited over that aspect.

Arousal and heat began to pool between her legs, making her feel restless and ashamed. Her mind raced with her thoughts, her body not daring to move one inch as she laid here in the darkness, completely vulnerable. She could hear his clothing shift, heard the shoes that slowly moved towards her with a thudding sound. Her lips parted to inhale sharply when she heard the loud shutter-like sound. A sound that was like a gunshot for her sensitive ears and for a moment, she was certain that she saw a flash of light that managed to crawl through the underside of the velvet mask. Had he just taken a photo of her? A photo of her while she was laying here on the bed, wearing nothing more but lingerie?

Adhlea’s chest heaved when she felt his eyes burning into her body again. Was this what the photos were focussing on? She felt the eyes that travelled over her upper thighs, and she couldn’t help but to shift slightly, her lips parting to let out an aroused hitch of breath when she heard the sound of the shutter again. Her tongue flicked over her lips as her mind begun to race again with thoughts. Had he just made a photo of her thighs? Did he enjoy what he saw?. Excitement flushed through her body that shifted slightly to stretch. A movement of her body that she couldn’t help as she tried to look as alluring to him as possible. Something that made her aware of the fact that she wanted to look good for him and that she wanted to do this as good as possible. It was the same feeling that she had when she wrote an exam or did something for her parents. She actually wanted to get praised by this stranger. Wanted him to tell her that she was a good girl. A thought that scared her in a way.

‘I told you not to move.’ his dark voice thundered through the darkness, causing her to gasp as soon as she felt the warm hand that paused her shifting legs. No, this was all wrong. He should praise her, not reprimand her. And yet, she couldn’t help to feel a tingle of arousal that flushed through her body. A tingle that made her chest heave again and that caused her sensitive buds to harden and to rub against the fabric of her bra. She knew that he could see it as soon as he let his eyes trail up to her chest. Something that caused her lips to quiver in a mixture of excitement and shame. Adhlea’s legs were twitching against the warm hand that pressed into her skin, leaving goosebumps behind where he touched. Her cheeks were burning with the heat and the flush that she felt, her full lips parting to release another gasp that caused her chest to tremble. 

‘I’m sorry Master.’ she mewled, her skin burning as if it was on fire. She wanted to be good. Wanted to be praised and to feel more of the pleasuring sensation that took a grip on her skin, leaving it prickling. A feeling that she wasn’t able to describe or to grasp fully but that made her want to feel more of it. She wanted more of the hand that touched her leg. The hand that retreated slowly to leave a burning mark where it touched before. A burn as much as a feeling of desire and need. Another flash crept through the velvet mask, the sound of the shutter making her ears twitch again as she couldn’t help but wonder which part it was of her body that he focussed on. It could be everything, could be her lips, her chest or her stomach, even her legs and the mere thought of him photographing only parts of her, the fact that he saw her as an object caused her head to get dizzy. She felt aroused, vulnerable at the same time and her lips parted with a hitched sound when she felt the weight that was applied to the mattress, causing it to dip down right beside her. Adhlea felt how his weight shifted, and could make out the sound of his breaths that seemed so close to her. 

‘You are a beautiful woman.’, he stated, his words sounding earnest and causing her cheeks to burn even more. The heat of his body was so close to hers now, was something that she felt right next to her, as he shifted. Her lips parted with a moan when she felt the long, slender fingers that brushed against the exposed skin off her shoulders. It was only a light touch, only the tips of his fingers that ghosted over her skin, leaving a burning and prickling sensation where they touched. Yet, it caused her to shiver as her body tensed. Fingers travelled slowly towards her bra, causing her skin to prickle more and more with each inflicted touch, and she felt as if she was burning completely by now. Felt the goosebumps that formed on her arms, spreading through her entire body. Never had someone touched her as sensual as this before. She felt them tug on the straps of her bra, only to let it slide down on her shoulder. It wasn’t exposing her in any way and yet, she couldn’t help but to feel the slickness that pooled between her legs. Couldn’t shake the excitement that she felt and that was taking a part of her mind wanting to feel more of this, wanting to be touched more by those gentle, yet exciting hands. 

‘It would be a shame if I wouldn’t share such beautiful photos don’t you think?’ Another clicking shutter sound, followed by a bright flash echoed through the darkness like a gunshot in her ears.‘Surely you wouldn’t mind me sharing them with my colleagues?’, he added with a dark chuckle. A sound that flooded her body with heat and desire. What was it about his voice that caused her heart to beat as fast as it did? The voice that set a spark aflame in her even and that was one of the most alluring sounds that she ever heard and her mind had a hard time to progress what he said, her thoughts racing in her clouded and dizzy head. Her heart stopped beating for a moment as she pondered about the words that he said. Did he really mean to share the pictures with his colleagues? He did right? She couldn’t help but wonder how much of her was exposed at the moment.

Couldn’t help but wonder if he would really show those pictures around, even if they just showed her in lingerie. A state that no one ever saw her in yet and a part of her reacted to this knowledge with fear while the other part was looking forward to it. Looking forward to feeling more of the sensations that rushed through her when he touched her. To feel more of that excitement when he touched her, more of that burning sensation and the prickly feeling. 

And she couldn’t help but to think if it would be that bad to show those photos off. All of them were working in a club that was made to keep the secrets of their clients. They surely wouldn’t share right? Not to mention that she wore a mask that hid her eyes and that the man beside her didn’t even know her name. There was no harm that would be done to her if she agreed right? Her heart was beating at an even faster pace now because of her thoughts. 

‘Yes Master.’, she breathed out, feeling the adrenaline rush through her body as soon as the words left her lips. She could feel how it constricted her chest for a moment, rendering her almost unable to breathe, and she couldn’t believe that she just agreed to something like this. Yet, it felt freeing at the same time, causing her body to tremble slightly as she licked her lips in the rush of excitement that she felt about that. The rush that she felt, because she did something that was not expected of the honour student that she was. Adhlea was always the good girl. Was always the reliable one that covered and cared about everyone. But not here. Here she could be whoever she wanted to be. There were no consequences, no one that knew her apart from Dorian.

‘Alright.’, the man replied with another chuckle that sent a chill through her body alongside another tingle of pleasure. ‘Shall I expose more of you in that case? Should I show them your curves and shapes? Your hardened nipples that are currently rubbing against the lace of your bra?’, he added in that dark and velvety voice, his fingers ghosting over her collarbone. Her breath got caught in her throat sharply when the wandering fingers reached the second strap of her bra, only to slowly tug it down. Adhlea’s chest was heaving vividly, her heart pounding in her chest and her eyes widening in fear underneath the mask. She wanted to reply, wanted to say the save word that they agreed on to stop this. To prevent his fingers from moving any further as they danced over her skin to leave it burning in heat.

‘Why don’t we take it all off? Expose you completely to my eyes? This is what you want isn’t it? What you truly want at least.’ His voice seemed to reach her very core, shaking her completely. Her lips began to quiver out of nervousness and a flush of heat that rushed through her when she imagined the way that he would look at her exposed breasts. When he would strip her off a part of her clothes. Something that no one ever did before. She could feel how his fingers slowly shifted to brush over the soft skin of her chest, felt as they dipped down to vanish underneath the lace that was still cupping her breast. He would only need to move just a little more to push it down. Just a little more to expose her and to look at her. She knew that she should decline. Knew that he would stop if she told him to. Or at least that was what he said to her at the beginning. Would he even keep his word or would he look at her anyway? It was something that she didn’t know. Something she couldn’t know. Her mind raced as fast as her heart did, rendered her completely dizzy and unable to think straight.

She felt how the blood rushed in her ears, felt the tingle that went still through her body, and she even could feel how her chest heaved. There was something scary about this situation, yet it also left her all breathless and yearning for more. And she knew that there was a part about her that wanted to say yes. A part that wanted to be seen and that wanted to experience this no matter how afraid she was. Even though she knew that she shouldn’t do this. Knew that she should not allow him to take a look at something that she kept hidden for such a long time. Possibly because a part of her knew that the removal of her bra, would remove far more than just that. It would remove one of her shields, would expose a part of herself to him. And that was what she was scared off and that she felt excited for at the same time. 

‘Yes. Master.’, she breathed out inaudible, not even sure if he heard her or not.

She waited in anticipation, until she felt the fingers again that touched her. Her whole body shivering when she felt the caress that slowly travelled over her collarbone again. A sensation that made her want to move so badly. She wanted to arch into his touch, wanted to feel the caressing fingers that travelled over her skin. Yet she didn’t and continued lying right where she was. Remained in her position as if she was bound by ropes that held her in it. Adhlea could feel how long, slender fingers pulled the fabric lower that hid her breasts from view. Soft fingertips ghosted over her skin, causing her to gasp when she felt the protective barrier that cupped her breast was tugged away slowly. She inhaled sharply when she felt the lace brush over her hardened buds, slowly exposing the soft flesh of her breasts to his eyes.

A thumb brushed over one of her sensitive nipples, causing her to shiver and to twitch underneath his hand. A moan escaped from her lush lips as the sensations rushed through her, alongside a tingly feeling that developed in her lower stomach. Her skin flushed with the heat that she felt, her body trembling when the sound of the shutter echoed through the room again. She felt the heat that coiled in her core, felt the slickness between her legs at the mere thought that he just went to take a photo of her, her breasts all exposed to his eyes and forever captured. There was something thrilling about that thought. Something that made her lips tremble as her tongue darted out to lick over her lower lip. 

Adleah knew that she should feel ashamed. That she shouldn’t feel excited and aroused over the fact to lay bare chested in front of another man, a stranger no less. She’d imagined it to be horrible, imagined to meet her breaking point. But now that the simple peace of lace was gone, she couldn’t feel anything but some sort of relief that washed over her. It felt as if another part of her well behaved girl mask fell off. And a part of her couldn’t help but wonder if he would take her panties off too. Couldn’t help but to wonder if he could see how damp they already were, if he could see her pooling arousal. Another thought that sent a jolt through her and right towards her heated core. There was just so much that she felt at once, so many sensations that rushed through her. She felt the air that ghosted over the exposed and prickling skin, felt the goosebumps that crawled upon her skin. Even the focus of his eyes was something that she felt as it ghosted over her chest, aiding the touch of his warm thumb that rubbed against the hardened bud, making her moan lewdly.

‘You like the thought of being seen like this from a man don’t you?’ It was more a statement than a question, his words dark and husky while he spoke. ‘You feel thrilled over the fact that I am watching you right now, that I take photos of your exposed and bare flesh.’, he paused for a moment, his thumb stopping for just a moment before he repeated the circling motion with his thumb. The touch was only light and yet, it caused her to tremble. Caused her lips to part with hitched breaths and mixed in moans.

She had a hard time controlling her body. A hard time to force it to keep still as he ghosted over the sensitive spot with his thumb.Yet, she couldn’t help to arch into the touch when he applied more pressure onto the area, his voice vibrating through her whole body. It sounded so incredibly arousing in her ears, so dark and dominating while he spoke all calm and smooth. She needed to admit that she wanted this, needed to admit that she wanted him to touch her and she couldn stiffle the loud cry that was followed by a sharp gasp when he twisted her nipple with two slender fingers. There was a twinge of pain that she felt about it, but the heat and excitement that she felt over the touch clouded her mind completely. More, she needed more. Her body was arching against his hands, a whimper leaving her lips as a silent plea. She felt so sensitive, yet hot at the same time. Something that she never felt before and she could feel how soaked her panties were at this point. 

’Aren’t you quite eager?’, he asked her with a dark chuckle, that sounded like music in her ears and caused them to twitch. ‘Are you feeling excited about the fact that a stranger is touching your breasts? My, what a lewd girl.’ His words sent a shiver through her body, causing her lips to part with a thrilling breath. Her first instinct was to deny his words, and was to shake her head even though she didn’t. A whimper escaped her lips once more as a silent sound of protest at first, a sound that became one of confirmation when he moved his hands once more to twist the sensitive part of her body. It was something that made her realize that he was right. Something that made her realize that he spoke the truth and that she was a lewd woman indeed. A woman that got aroused from the touches of a stranger and that arched into the touches that he offered with a breathy moan. 

She felt the jolt that caused her whole body to burn in heated desire, felt the fingers that pinched her sensitive buds in such a pleasuring way that her mind became a clouded mess. Became a mess to such a point in which she wasn’t able to think anymore. At such a point where her body was the only thing that reacted as it ached against his fingers in want to feel all those new sensations that made her tingle. All those sensations that made her feel heavy and light at the same time. She didn’t care that this made her a lewd girl. Didn’t care that she shouldn’t enjoy the touches as much as she did. The truth was that she wanted this and that she needed this. Yet, she was unable to tell him exactly that. Unable to answer his question as only breathy moans and needy whimpers escaped her opened lips. Something that caused him to give her a firmer twist with his fingers in response. A touch that sent her whole body trembling and twitching. And he needed to admit that he enjoyed that sight of her, alongside with the audible and loud gasp that she made. It was almost a shame that he needed to reprimand her for the shifting of her body. 

‘I thought that I told you not to move.’, the man stated codly, his eyes holding an amused glint though that she couldn’t see. ‘Are you enjoying yourself so much? Enjoy that you are being touched by a stranger that took photos of your exposed chest?’, he asked in that dark and velvety voice that made her twitch even more in response. No matter how still she wanted to keep her body. ‘There is a freedom in it right? No need to make any decisions and only able to feel the pleasure that comes with the touches.’ 

‘I.. I’m sorry Master.’, her voice sounded breathless and almost quiet in her ears. ‘I just ca.. can’t stop.’ Adhlea wasn’t able to hold in the moan and hitch that managed to slip past her lips when he twisted her swollen nipple between his fingers. Just applying the perfect amount of pleasure onto her that caused her body to coil with the heat. Her panties were a completely soaked mess and she was sure that he was able to see it. Was sure that he was aware of how aroused those touches made her feel. Her fingers curled into the sheets underneath her in a flash of heat and excitement. The thought that he knew how much pleasure she felt from this was arousing in the same way that his words were. She felt exposed to him. Felt vulnerable and stripped naked completely, almost as if he had done more but to bare her chest to him. More as if he could see into her soul too. And he was right. There was a freedom that she felt. A freedom that she wasn’t able to feel otherwise because of the expectations that she had to meet. But there was no need to do this here. No need to pretend. She was allowed to just lay here and feel this with all her senses. Was allowed to take pleasure in the touches and to be the girl that slumbered in her core. The girl that was no good girl at all, but lewd and exposed to him. 

She gasped when he removed his fingers leaving her feeling empty all of a sudden. Yet, it couldn’t take away the burn of his touch. Couldn’t take the way that her hardened nipple throbbed and ached to be touched again. Even the light buzz of pleasurable pain didn’t vanish and she couldn’t help but to moan when his fingers moved to brush over the neglected nipple. She felt how his fingers twisted and turned, causing her head to explode in the sensations and the pleasure that shook her completely.

‘You must enjoy this quite a lot. Your nipples are completely swollen already and I can see how excited this makes you.’ She felt how the bed dipped even lower beside her than before, felt how his clothed knee brushed against her waist. Soft lips grazed the tip of her ear, causing her to shift violently this time as it sent a jolt into her. A loud cry of pleasure ran through her at the tingling sensation that made her legs tremble and her lips quiver in pleasure. Her ears were incredibly sensitive. Something that she hadn’t known up to this point and the knowledge that he was able to see her damp thighs, her soaked panties even caused her legs to spread merely an inch to give him a better view. 

‘Yes Master.’, she mewled out, her mind completely dizzy with the lust she felt. The fingers that curled and brushed around her sensitive nipple felt like a spark that hit her. A spark that intensified each time that he twitched and pinched them so skillfully. She was gone to such an extent, that she didn’t even bother to think about the shutter sound that echoed through the room again and that made her ears twitch. 

‘Oh, if only you could look at yourself right now. You are a complete mess and I was able to frame it perfectly.’, his voice sounded pleased when he spoke. ‘They show perfectly how lewd you are. Show your swollen breasts and your soaked through panties, even the blush on your cheeks that vanishes into the mask.’, he chuckled, his hand brushing over her perfectly full lips that were still opened. He stroked the sensitive spot with his thumb, causing her to shiver with the sensation. It was just such an intimate gesture that felt as gentle as it felt alluring to her and she could feel how her hips shifted in lust. She felt how he circled her lips in a slow motion, a gasp escaping from her lips. But no matter how good this felt, she wanted his hands back on her breasts that felt neglected. The breasts that moved when she took in a breath and that was trembling. So very clear to see for his eyes.

‘I want you to admit to me that you are a lewd woman. Tell me how much you enjoy this. How much you want me to spread the photos that I took today. Tell me and I might touch your breasts just one more time.’ He spoke slowly, a smirk curling on his lips when he watched the woman that shivered underneath him. She whimpered, her lips quivering underneath his thumb while her breath fastened up. This woman wanted to be touched by him, her body even shifting to gain his attention towards her hardened nipples, right where she wanted his eyes to be. But what he wanted of her was to admit that she wanted this, to admit that she needed this. That she wanted to be seen the way that she was now. Bare and vulnerable, exposed for anyone to see. And she wanted it even more when his hand retreated to let her spick, causing her to mewl in a needy way. 

‘I..’, she began to stutter, her ears twitching furiously, her chest heaving with quick breaths. ‘I… I’m a lewd woman Master.’ There was a release that she felt as soon as she spoke those words. Almost as if she had spoken a spell.‘I enjoy when the Master touches me and I enjoy when he’s showing my… my perverted photos to others. Please Master.’ she pleaded, each word making her relax more and more. As if it had broken something loose within her. A loud gasp left her mouth when she felt both of his hands on her breasts. Felt how they cupped them, his fingers pinching her nipples, applying just the perfect kind of pleasure to her that shot through her body.

‘You are. And this is your reward for acknowledging it.’ His voice sounded deep and gentle, his touches sending electrifying jolts into her skin. There was no way that she could keep still any more. Neither her body, nor her voice. She couldn’t fight the moans that left her mouth and that echoed through the room, accompanied by needy moans. It felt as if she was falling apart completely, both of his hands pinching and circling her nipples while she twitched and cried out. A part of her wanted this to last forever, wanted her breasts to be caressed and pleased in such a skillful way. But she could feel how the fingers gave one last pinch before they retreated after a while, leaving her empty and wanting again.

‘You did well. It’s over now. You can move again.’, he told her, his voice gentle and warm while his hands gently caressed through her golden hair. A touch that felt comforting and warm. What had been moans before shifted into a sob, her fingers curling into his suit as she touched him for the first time. He was so incredibly gentle with her now and it was all warm and comforting. Safe even. It felt just right to lay here in his arms, listening to the sweet words of praise that he whispered into her ears while his hands stroked gently through her hair. She felt how her whole body relaxed into the touch. Relief washed over her, a happy smile spreading on her lips as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck to inhale his scent. ‘You were remarkable.’, she could hear him say, his voice so appreciating and calm as he spoke. Never in her life had she felt as protected as she did now. Not even when her parents embraced her. But this man was able to soothe her with simple words and simple touches. Even though he didn’t know her at all and neither did she know him. Yet, his praise was anything for her.

Her fingers curled further into his back, her still exposed breasts rubbing against the fabric of his suit. A hitched breath escaped her because of the sensitivity that she still felt and it caused her nails to dig deeper into the fabric, wrinkling it up in the process. But, he didn’t seem to mind it much. No reprimanding words left his lips, only soft whispers and praises that made her feel cared for. Appreciated even. All of the tenseness from before, vanished into nothing and caused her body to slump into a relaxed state. A blissful state even and she needed this warmth and gentleness that he offered. Needed to feel protected and to take in his musky and alluring scent. Forgotten was the anticipation that she felt before, the tenseness that had been in her body. ‘Thank you Master.’, she whispered quietly into the warm skin of his neck, her lips ghosting over it.

‘You can thank yourself as well. It isn’t easy to experience this on your first try.’ A soft smile grazed his lips when he spoke. His eyes filled with appreciation as well, something that made him look so soft compared to the coldness that he held onto before. ‘Let us end this here today. Take your time to get dressed again while I get you something to drink. It has almost been two hours and you must feel rather thirsty.’, he chuckled right next to her ear, making them twitch slightly. The sound was so welcoming in her ears and she relished in the warmth that she felt for a moment longer before he let her slip out of his arms. She couldn’t help but to mourn the loss of the warm body next to her as he stood up, only his steps hinting that he moved towards the door that shut behind him with a clicking sound. A sound that she probably wouldn’t have heard if it wasn’t for the mask that made her unable to see and she slowly sat up on the bed, her head spinning slightly because of the disorientation.

Her fingers trembled when she slowly took the mask from her face and she needed some time to adjust her eyes in the dimly lit room, her eyes used to the darkness now. She felt how calm her heart was compared to before, her body relaxed. It was as if she was sitting in another world all of a sudden, as if her mind was clearer now than it was before. Relieved in a way and she shifted slightly, the dampness still between her legs. Something that caused her cheeks to flush in embarrassment. There was no denying in the fact that she had enjoyed this more than she probably wanted to admit. But she couldn’t deny that she had enjoyed this. Couldn’t deny that she felt good.

Her legs felt still wobbly when she stood up, slowly moving towards a door, guessing that it must be the bathroom. And at least, she appeared to be right about that, glad that she could refresh herself before she dressed again. She felt how the fabric of the light dress embraced her curves again, felt the lace of her bra that rubbed against her still sensitive nipples. And for a moment, the realization dawned on her that she allowed a man to touch her breasts. That she allowed him to make photos of it even. Something that she would’ve never done before and that she felt embarrassed about. But there was also a part of her that didn’t mind. A part of her that trusted the man somehow and her mind was still in a light daze when she placed the delicate halla mask back on her face before she exited the bathroom again. Brown eyes darted towards the man that returned, presenting her a glass with cold soda as soon as she walked back into the larger room. He seemed to be so much more approachable than he had before, but there was still that self confident aura about him. A sharpness too when he moved, even if it was only the slight movement of his head. It caused her cheeks to flush without any reason.

‘Thank you.’ Her voice was soft when she spoke, her fingers still trembling. As where her legs, which was why she needed to sit down quickly, aiming for one of the comfy looking arm chairs. She took a nervous sip, trying to sort her thoughts while she sat there in the dimly lit room. The man that had touched her sitting opposite of her, holding his own drink in his hand. It just felt so surreal to her. Had she just really laid on the bed in her underwear in front of a stranger? Allowed him to touch some of her most private parts even? The blunt answer to this was yes without any doubt. She allowed him to do exactly that. And she felt good. Well, more than good actually.Just another thought that made her cheeks flush with embarrassment. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to see him again, no doubt that she wanted to experience more than what she just did. The mere thought about it was exciting and caused her body to tremble. She wondered if he was up to see her again., wondered if he had enjoyed what they did as well.

Her eyes travelled towards him on occasion. Took in how he sat in his chair, all composed and relaxed. Regal in a way. He just radiated so much confidence that she couldn’t think of another word than ‘sexy’ to describe it. There, she just admitted that she thought of the man as attractive. That wasn’t too hard. She might have grown a bit more courageous with what she did after all. Which was probably why she gathered up all of her courage to ask. ‘Can… Can I return?’ The words escaped her lips more shyly than she intended to. But she managed to say them at least and her cheeks flushed even more when she saw the smug smirk that appeared on his features as a response. It was almost, as if he waited for her to ask, and it just occurred to her that he probably had. She felt a tad foolish about it, felt foolish for falling into the trap that he set out for her, only waiting for her to step into it on her own.

‘Of course.’, he replied, the smug smirk still in place of his lips. His stormy eyes were shining with amusemend and some sort of cockyness. She just couldn’t shake away the thought that he was a handsome man and the cockyness only applied to it even more. ‘I am glad that you enjoyed it and that tonight's events have assured you enough to aid your wish to explore this further.’, he added. ‘I assure you that I enjoyed this just as much and I would be willing to make our sessions free of charge for the same reason.’

His words needed some time to sink into her mind completely as she looked at him, completely taken aback. Payment was not even something that she had thought about to be honest. A stupidity that angered herself. Of course these things didn’t come out of charge. At least not usually. She knew that these sort of clubs were exclusive and that the people here were well paid after all. To be honest… she couldn’t even imagine how high their loans must’ve been. But she could guess that they surely wouldn’t have any worries about paying their bills. That he made this free of charge was… nice in a way. She wouldn’t have been able to pay Solas for something like this. Not that she was poor, but it were her parents that paid for her student loans, the rent and her food. A patronage in a BDSM club was something that she wouldn’t be able to explain to them. But he couldn’t know that. 

‘That’s very generous… but why?’, she couldn’t help but to ask, earning another smug and cocky smirk from the man. The mere twitch of his lips, caused her knees to buckle. That, and the expression that made him appear almost youthful.

‘Because I enjoy it too. Do not mistake me… I do like the work that I do. I wouldn’t be here otherwise. But, there are expectations from my well known clients. Certain ways that they want to do things. They have a routine.’, he explained to her with patience. ‘You however, you are inexperienced, still exploring your boundaries and kinks. It’s refreshing. Also, it was me that asked you. It would be wrong to charge you for something that I was starting.’, he added. ‘So, do you take the offer?’ His question sounded genuine,even though she was the one that asked if she could come again.

‘Yes’, she blurted out, causing her cheeks to flush slightly because of the bluntness. She was aware that he could hear how breathless and excited she actually was about this. Something that made her shy all over again. But she wanted this. Wanted to feel more of those sensations and unknown feelings. Adhlea wanted to explore all of this. and she was ready to do so with him. 

‘Good.’ A dark chuckle escaped his lips, clearly satisfied about her answer. ‘I will receive your contact information from the Club manager and call you to discuss the terms of our next session. I advise you to think about some sort of taboos until the given time.’

‘I will.’ Adhlea nodded dutiful, her hands twitching slightly around the glass that she still held between them.She stood slowly up, giving him a last shy glance while she made her way towards the door. His words had sounded like a dismiss, and she didn’t want to occupy more of his time. She was sure that he had other things to do. ‘Uh...thank you again. I… I didn’t even know how good something like this could feel.’ She gave him a warm yet shy smile. 

‘Enjoy the rest of your evening. Until we meet again.’ His smirk surely was distracting. So much that she almost crashed into a woman that was just about to knock onto his door. Probably his next client that had been waiting. She apologized in a haste before she dashed down the stairs, keeping an eye out for Dorian while she still tried to calm her beating heart because of all the things that she had done this evening. Things that she wouldn’t even have thought were possible for her. But she did them, her heart still pounding as her brown eyes caught her friend that seemed to be ready to take her home.

If she could sleep, it was something that she didn’t know though. And it only occurred to her that she didn’t even know his name when she already sat in the cab, next to an eagerly chatting Dorian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year to all of you <3  
> I hope you had a good start so far and that you're save and healthy.
> 
> Here is an early upload for you and I already work on the edit of the next one, but it will prob. Take more time than this one again. The update time is currently a month, but If I get things done faster, you're going to get the chapters faster. <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy this smaller one that has some daily life in it.
> 
> Take care <3
> 
> Solas

One week passed her in a blur. She could barely remember the works that she wrote, or the lectures that she attended. But, her mind felt able to focus on her tasks for once, her body not as tense any more. Almost as if the club worked some form of miracle on her, the memory alone causing her cheeks to flush. Adhlea was still able to recall it vividly, able to recall the touches. She remembered the long and slender fingers that caressed and pinched her… and she didn’t even want to think of that word but couldn’t help it…. _ nipples.  _ Oh, creators, alone the memory of the hands that tugged on them caused her to twitch. 

How often had she laid in her bed in the past nights, touching and pinching her sensitive buds with her own hands? It had felt good, but not nearly as good as it had felt when he touched her. His smirk was still haunting her, as much as his deep and velvety voice did. She could still hear the sounds of the phone camera in the darkness, could feel his gaze on her body even though he was not here at all.

Adhlea found herself staring at her phone every ten minutes, anticipating the call of said man. But he hadn’t called her yet to discuss another session with her and a part of her was afraid that he wouldn’t call her back because he found someone that was more interesting than she was. That he did those things with one of his clients instead or with someone that was more beautiful than she was. Another part tried to assure her that he simply didn’t have the time to call her yet. He was a busy man after all.  She gnawed on her lower lip, deep in thought while she sat in front of her computer, starting her favourite online game that she had just found recently. Adhlea needed a distraction from her thoughts. No matter if it were the ones about university or about the pleasurable evening. The evening that she spent with a man that she didn’t even know the name off. All that she knew, was to call him ‘Master’. That alone made her cheeks burn again, and she shook her head quickly with determination. Now wasn’t the time to think about him. She needed to concentrate on the task that rested on her shoulders.

The task to run into the raid with her comrades and the other people that participated. Or well, in her case it was probably more like to look out for the other players to prevent them from dying. At least the ones that were in her party. A task that wasn’t as easy as it seemed.

Her eyes scanned vividly over the computer screen as soon as the countdown had ended, and she watched as their little avatars ran into the wide area that held their trials. She watched as the tanks and damage dealers walked in front of her, her character following close behind. She was the healer after all, just about to decide whom she should buff and heal first when all hell broke loose.  Her comrades and allies got crushed, each single one of them writing frantically into the chat that she should buff and heal them. But they were just so many that she just didn’t know which one of them she should buff and heal first. She could feel how her brows furrowed, her eyes locked onto the screen in concentration. There was a cease between her brows that showed how tense she actually was. “What to do…. What to do…”, she muttered, completely unsure which one she should pick.

Of course, she wasn’t the only healer in their midst, but they needed the assistance of every single one to keep up with their players that needed them. She couldn’t slack off with her white mage character, it was her favourite class after all. Her problem was more that she didn’t know whom to buff first, and she had troubles to decide what was the best strategy and who would be the one that would need it the most. Or the one that would make the used buff more efficient in the end. It just so happened that she took so long to decide, that the most of their players laid already dead on the ground before she even had started to use one of her skills. Of course, she had a revival spell ready in case but… that wasn’t very efficient when most of them were dead already. She only could revive one at a time.

**//Hallamage: I’m deeply sorry .__. I didn’t mean for anyone to die!//**

**//Fen’harel: You’re not looking out for the players enough. May I suggest a change of class?//**

Ugh, there he was again. The player that kept nagging her since the last raid, stating that she just was bad as a healer and that she should pick another class that wouldn’t afford so much thinking on her side. As if she was some dumb girl and no university attendant. She knew how to play the game, and it just so happened that she enjoyed playing a white mage. Not to mention that she had never faced any problems during their normal party gathering. She just might have some problems with the raids and some dungeons. That was all. But she loved to play this game anyway, and she loved to participate in those raids with her friends. Well, but one thing was for sure: Fen’harel was not one of them. And he was irritating her already. Couldn’t he just let her be? The worst of all was that he was a well-trained red mage. They needed him.

**//Hallamage: Thanks for your concern. I’m good though.//**

**//Fen’harel: Clearly not. Your buff and healing magic is quite lacking. It’s obvious that you’re not crafty enough for this sort of class. You should reconsider playing something else. A tank perhaps? You wouldn’t need to think as much.//**

A loud huff escaped her lips. Luckily not heard by anyone since they played without a headset at the moment. She just couldn’t concentrate on the game movements and the voices all at once during those times.

**//Hallamage: I’m capable of thinking. It’s just hard to keep track of anyone at once. Sorry, but I don’t play this game to meet your expectations! You might want to be a bit more polite to people that you play with.//**

Another annoyed huff left her lips, her fingers twitching from writing so fast. Her cheeks were flushed, this time without embarrassment or heat though, but out of rage. She might have considered choosing another class other time. But not if he stayed as impolite as this. Adhlea had her pride too after all. 

**//Fen’harel: Ah, is that so? My bad it did not seem to me that you are capable of strategy after all. It does show in the way that you play. Which is why I suggested a tank class to you. And may I state that I did so in a very** **_polite_ ** **way? It is not my fault that you are incompetent as a healer class.//**

**//GriffinQueen: Dude, she doesn't need to change her class for your own pleasure. You might want to reconsider how to phrase things in the future. Also, to learn how to let others play and have fun. This is a game and open for anyone that has fun playing it. Maybe that’s your problem after all. You’re just a suck up!//**

She couldn’t help but to smile at her friend Eirlana that wrote on her behalf, clearly taken aback by that guy as she was. They were friends since long ago, and it was actually her and her boyfriend Alistair that had brought her into this game. Adhlea enjoyed it ever since.

**//GreyWarden#1: But you know… He really has a point. There is no one that forbids you to keep to your white mage… But you might consider doing another class for the greater fights? //**

**//GriffinQueen: Darling… I love you but don’t you dare to agree with this toxic guy. <.<//**

**//GreyWarden#1:... Uh.. all that I was suggesting was… uh… Never mind love.//**

**//Hallamage: Thanks for coming to my defence guy’s. But I really don’t need your protection <3//**

Adhlea was quick to write those words. She didn't want her friends to quarrel on her behalf. They were such a cute couple after all, and she enjoyed playing more than the quarrel with Fen’harel.

**//Fen’harel: I am far from a suck up. And I do have some** **_fun._ ** **I am merely stating out the truth. It is fine to enjoy the game by yourself. But this is a team fight. You should consider others as well. But you obviously don’t and prefer to let your teammates die instead. If you’re not able to take the responsibility as a healer, you shouldn’t play one. It is as easy as that.**

**Take some time to consider it. I suppose we will see in the next raid. Until then.//**

**_Fen’harel has logged out._ **

**//GriffinQueen: Ugh. Unbelievable this guy. And you are backing him up?//**

**//GreyWarden#1: Uh.. I wasn’t backing him up exactly…//**

**//Hallamage: Guy’s please. I don’t want you to quarrel because of me. I’m fine really <3 Just going to log out too for today. I just need some time to relax.//**

**//GriffinQueen: Take care of yourself. And don’t listen to that prick. Play what you feel comfortable with. Also, give me a call if you want to rant about him. //**

**//Hallamage: Will do. Thank’s <3 I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening <3//**

**//GreyWarden#1: Will do. Bye.//**

**//GriffinQueen: Take care <3//**

**Hallamage** **_had logged out_ **

Adhlea took another deep breath, clicking out of the game before she leaned into the comfy chair. She felt exhausted all of a sudden again. Tense and stressed too. There also was the rage that just wouldn’t go away and that made her fingers itch. Her eyes wandered to the phone again as she watched the display, almost hoping that it would ring any minute. Oh, if it only would. A part of her considered if she should take a calming bath. But she didn't really feel like it to be honest. Not to mention that baths got her sleepy and she wasn’t ready to sleep yet. Which was why she stood up to make herself a hot cocoa in the kitchen. And she made sure to toss a huge amount of whipped cream onto it to stifle the anger that she still felt over that guy. Worst of all was that a part of her knew that the guy was partially right. She sucked as a healer in those large raids. It was something that she knew, and she had considered levelling up another class for these events that wasn’t as complicated. But she knew that it would be the same no matter what class she chose.

Adhlea was an overthinker after all. Considering her options before she did something was deeply embedded into her mind and impulsiveness none of her character treats. She loved to have an organized life and the last time that she had done anything impulsive was letting herself being dragged into a nightclub. Her cheeks flushed slightly again when she sat back onto her chair again, nipping on the hot cocoa. There was some whipped cream that still lingered on her lips and that she licked clean without paying it much attention. 

She needed to admit that the evening had felt incredible. Of course, it was tense, and she still didn’t know if he had really sent the photos to his friends or if he just told it to her in order to rile her up. But she actually didn’t mind much about it either way. A part of her even thought of it as exciting if he really had shown them to someone else. Her tongue flicked over her lips once more, but this time not because of the whipped cream and more out of her nervous habit. Yes, she felt tense in the club, yet also free and relieved. A relief that she hadn’t felt since years.

She might have been able to lie to Dorian who had asked her if she was hooked by the events, but she wasn’t able to lie to herself. Adhlea actually wanted to have another session with the stranger, wanted to feel the emotions again that she felt in that night. And she wouldn’t even have minded if he would give her a call right now, wouldn’t have minded if he told her to come to the club tonight even. Excitement flushed through her body with the mere thought of it, and she could feel how her heart beat faster in her chest that caused her chest to ache. 

Her mind slipped out of her thoughts quickly as her phone began to rang and she was quick to pick it up, not even wasting any time to take a gaze at the number at the display. “Hello?”, she breathed out.

‘Hey Darling. I just thought to give you a quick call. I didn’t interrupt something no?’ It was Dorian’s voice that rang through her phone, instead of the smooth stranger's voice that she hoped for. 

‘Oh. Hey Dorian. No.. uh... you didn’t interrupt anything.’ She could feel how her ears dropped and even she knew that she sounded pretty disappointed right now. More disappointed than she had wanted to sound to be honest. Dorian was a dear friend after all.

‘Is that disappointment that I hear?’, he asked her in a reprimanding tone. ‘Oh, waiting for a specific call?’ He added in a cheesy kind of tone, the kind of tone that hinted that he might have drunk one of his favourite wines too much. Dorian was the type of guy that made drunk calls and the buzzing of music in the background hinted that he might’ve been at the club at this very moment.

Lucky one.

Not that she hadn’t thought about driving there by herself to seek the mysterious man out that had offered her more ways to explore her… well…  _ forbidden desires. _ But she had chickened out each time again. Not wanting to disturb him in his work, or to make a fool out of herself.

The offer could’ve very well been a joke too and it probably really was exactly like that .  Who would offer something like this for free after all? Exactly: No one.

‘I’m not… ‘, she denied at once, trying to hide the disappointment that she felt as good as she could. ‘I just had a rough week. How are you doing? Sounds like you’re having fun?’ Adhlea tried to distract him from herself. Or probably tried to distract herself too. She wasn’t entirely sure about that to be honest. Might’ve been a mixture of both.

‘See? I told you that you should take it more easy, Darling. You’ll be overworking yourself if you continue on like this. I’m going to take you with me to the club as soon as they have the next event. You really need the distraction.’ he chirped, clearly enjoying himself. 

‘Someone really needs to spank you until you can’t walk properly any more.’ Dorian added, causing her to flush deeply. The images of the woman flashed through her mind. As if she could ever forget the expression and the moans that she produced. And she couldn’t help but wonder if it really was that enjoyable.

‘Dorian!’, she reprimanded him though, biting her lower lip deep in thought for a moment before she took another sip from the hot drink that she held in her hand. 

‘Oh, come on don’t act like a virgin… Wait you aren’t a virgin aren’t you?’ Her best friend asked her out of the blue, causing her face to grow as red as a beet. Adhlea was a virgin. She had never even touched a man before. Never had time for a boyfriend either, because she was busy with university stuff. But now that she thought about it… she never had spoken with Dorian over that aspect exactly.

‘Oh my. You are one aren’t you?’, he asked, quite baffled.

‘Please Dorian. My virginity is not something that I want to discuss right now... ‘ Adhlea pleaded with him, her heart betraying her again as it took on a fast pace again. ‘So…what did you want to talk about?’, she asked to distract him from the topic. She leaned herself back into the chair that she sat in, her feet playing with the Foot pad that she tended to rest her legs upon while she sat on the computer. It just was more comfy to her like that.

They didn’t talk for long though, only shared some casualties. He had made her laugh with his jokes. More than once actually. Yet, he also had made her feel embarrassed quite often when he mentioned the things that Iron Bull did with him. Things that she hadn’t ever heard of even to be honest. She wasn’t even sure if she even wanted to know what they entailed and 

her face was deeply flushed by the time that she hung up. The mug that she held in her hands was completely empty by now, and she gnawed on her lower lip while she was deep in thought again. Yet, she shifted in her chair, completely startled when the phone rang again.

‘Hello?’, she asked shyly, her whole body tense with anticipation.

‘Ah, Good Evening Da’len. I do hope that I have not startled or interrupted you?’ Her ears twitched with the velvety and smooth voice that rang through them. A voice that she would recognize anywhere without a doubt. The voice alone made her heart beat faster, her chest heaving with anticipation and happiness.

‘No!’, Adhlea replied quickly. Possibly too quick, sounding desperate in the process. ‘I… I mean… No you didn’t interrupt me with anything.’, she added quickly. Hoping that she didn’t sound too desperate. 

‘Good. I apologize for calling at this kind of hour though. I just happened to have some time to call you about our arrangement, If you are still interested.’ She could hear the smug and cocky smirk through the phone even and worst of all was that she could imagine it just so perfectly. 

‘Of course.’ her reply was quick once again, making her feel like an idiot actually. He clearly would be able to tell that she was desperate right? She thought about saying something more, since so many things raced through her head.

But they went unsaid in the end. 

The chuckle that escaped from his throat made her ears twitch and her body tingle in pleasure. She could feel the goosebumps that built up on her skin and that caused her to feel more sensitive. It was just that his chuckle did something with her that she couldn’t explain. No matter if it came through the phone or not. Her breath hitched for a moment while she waited for his response, her heart thudding wildly in her chest. She had anticipated this call so much.

‘Ah, I can tell that you are clearly interested in this.’ He couldn’t help the tease that slipped from his lips. Solas could hear the eagerness through the phone, and he heard the hitched breaths and the quick replies. It was not hard to notice. ‘Would you like to meet at the club on the coming Saturday? Let’s say around 10 pm? I just happen to have a free spot there.’

She never checked her schedule as fast as she did now. Her heart was still a beating and loud thrumming mess while she scrambled through her organizer hastily. ‘Fine with me.’ Adhlea confirmed with a firm voice, or at least as firm as she could because it was really hard to focus while his dark and velvety voice was so close to her ear. She didn’t even need to see him personally to find herself trapped by his confident and dominating aura, and she just couldn’t help to imagine what he had in store for her this time. Would he spank her? Or would he take photos of her again? This time stripped completely off her clothes while she laid on the bed?

‘Alright then. I expect you to be punctual, and I will arrange a cab that will bring you home safely afterwards. It might take around two hours like the last one did.’ He stated, sounding rather calm compared to her. But well… she guessed that he did do this more often than she ever had after all. She was a noob in those things.

‘Got it.’ Her reply was quick once more, while she tried to calm her shaky voice down a bit. Though, her fingers twitched slightly as she wrote the appointment down quickly. Not that she would be able to forget it in any way but... just in case. One couldn’t be too sure after all. Yet, there was one thing that remained on her mind.

‘Uh… is there anything that I need to bring with me? A dress code?’ , she asked, probably a bit clumsy. Adhlea still didn’t know how all of this worked yet. She never did anything like this before, nor had she visited those kinds of establishments. This was a completely new and unexplored world for her and to be honest, she hadn’t even dared to look up anything related to this after the night that she had spent with the stranger.

She had tried to google something about the matter, though her cheeks had burned hotly after just browsing over one of the many websites, too embarrassed to work her way through it after she saw a porn in which a man had roped a woman up completely, just to hang her on a hook of the ceiling. Not to mention:  _ Completely naked.  _ She clicked away as soon as the man started to caress her, causing the woman to moan loudly and without any shame while his fingers had slipped into her most private parts. There was still a flush that appeared on Adhlea’s cheek with the mere thought of it, and she quickly pushed it out of her mind. Not wanting to think of that any more. 

‘Ah, yes. I want you to bring some comfortable clothes with you. Also, some lingerie that makes you feel comfortable. And your mask of course, except you do not need the anonymity any more. As for the rest, I will have anything prepared that we will need.’ 

Adhlea thought about his words for a moment. Pondered if she did need the mask or not. He might know her full name at this point anyway, and he knew her phone number too. Would there be any harm if he would lay eyes on her face? If he wanted to see it, he would only need to go onto her social media side anyway. Something that was far more unsafe than showing her face to her… master. It still felt odd to address him as such, and she couldn’t help the heat that rose up in her cheeks again. Her heart fluttered in her chest still, and she just became aware of the fact that she had just sat there, wondering if she would need a mask or not without replying to him.

‘Alright. I’ll be there.’ For a moment, she wondered if she should ask his name. Just in case, because she didn’t know if she was able to get into the club otherwise. It was an exclusive club after all. At least Dorian had told her that with some sort of proud confidence while he had tried to reassure her in the cab. People couldn’t attend just like that. Not without an appointment or some sort of open event like it was held in the evening that she had attended too, and even those were limited and pricey. According to her best friend at least.

‘I… uh.. Can I ask something?’

‘Of course. What do you want to know?’ The reply was immediate, the voice gentle and calm. Patient even. Even though, she doubted that he had that much time to talk to her. And now that she thought about it… she couldn’t hear any music in the background. It might just be that he was in one of the secluded rooms, but there also was the chance that he was currently at home to make the call after all. Though, she quickly shook the thought of and cleared her mind.

‘Uh… It just noticed that I don’t know your name at all. Not that I want to pry… I uh… just wondered if I need it to get past the bodyguards?’, she managed to stutter out quickly, feeling the embarrassment that rose up in her. She felt foolish that she just asked that all of a sudden, felt foolish for asking his name just like that. No matter if he knew her name or not. 

‘It’s Solas. I am sorry for my impoliteness. It seems that I have forgotten to introduce myself on that evening.’ There it was again the chuckle that followed the genuine sounding apology. Something that she had not expected to be honest. But he just sounded so sincere in a way. It didn’t often happen that someone apologized to her about their lack of manners. At least not like this.

But, she had to admit that his name sounded nice. She knew that it was ancient elvhen, and she knew that the word meant  **_pride_ ** . There was no doubt that it fit the man that held himself so graceful.

‘It’s all right. I really don’t mind.’ A genuine smile was on her lips when she replied. She wrote the name into her notes, intending to save his phone number as soon as the call ended. Not to mention that she was glad that she could save his number under the name of  _ Solas  _ instead of  _ Master.  _

‘It still doesn’t apologize for my lack of manners.’, he chuckled out. ‘However, I am sorry that I need to cut this short but, there is something else that I have to attend to. I hope that you enjoy the rest of your evening. I will make sure to contact you if there should be any changes in the schedule. Good night.’ Solas added, his voice calm and professional.

‘Ah, sure. Good night.’, she blurted quickly before the call ended, feeling like a fool as soon as she stared at the display for some more seconds. Adhlea really needed to get a grip on herself, but she also couldn’t stop herself from feeling excited. She fidgeted slightly in her chair, not able to sit still for more than a few minutes, at least not until she got a grip on herself and decided to take a hot bath to relax. There was no way that she would find sleep in that night otherwise.

Adhlea had just sunk into the comforting and hot water, a heavy and blissful sigh leaving her lips when her phone buzzed, laying on the small stand next to the tub. For a moment she wondered if she should just ignore it for now and read it later. Yet, she ended up wondering if it could be Solas. Wondered if he postponed their meeting already, and she slowly dried her hand on the towel that she laid out before she took it into her hands to swipe to the message that she just received. It was a message from Solas, an image attached to it that she couldn’t see yet. Her heart was thrumming faster already, when her eyes scanned over the text.

**_Solas 9:34 pm_ **

**_I forgot to show you the photos that I took. This one is one of my favourites. Would you like to see the others?_ **

A hitched breath escaped her lips when she stared onto the phone display for several seconds. Her mind was racing with thoughts, probably racing as much as her heart did at the moment. Yet, her fingers were quick to swipe over the hidden image in order to see it. And for a moment, she could’ve sworn that her heart stopped beating because it just went on so fast that she couldn’t track it any more. She could see herself, her cheeks completely flushed, her lips opened in a lewd way while her body laid into such an alluring position. The eyes were hidden by the mask that she wore, but her breasts… her breasts were completely exposed. Exposed to such a point that she could see the hardened and slightly reddish nipples. Excitement rushed through her entire body again, not able to look away from the photo that he sent her. Not even able to reply to him. She just could stare at the photo, could only stare at the expression of her face.

Was that what she really looked like on that evening? Her eyes scanned over the opened lips for a moment, wondering if she moaned at the time that he had taken this. She shifted her gaze to her long, golden locks that were splayed all over the blanket. Shifted back to the exposed breasts once more to take in the slightly swollen buds. Probably swollen because of the pinches that she received. It was incredibly arousing and erotic to see herself like this, to see how he had seen her. And a part of her couldn’t help but to wonder if he showed them around, couldn’t help but wonder if his colleagues had seen them or if they saw the lewd girl that exposed herself to a stranger like this.

She remembered that night, remembered what she felt and how good she felt. How her skin prickled and sparked when he touched or gazed at her. Her hand ghosted over her wet and heated skin, darted towards one of her breasts to caress over the soft skin. Adhlea’s lips parted to give way to an aroused mewl when her thumb brushed against one of her nipples, causing it to harden under her touch. She felt the prickle of her skin again, the feeling of heat and arousal that settled deep in her core and that begun to pool between her legs as she dared to pinch the red bud with her fingers. A deep moan left her lips, followed by the burning heat that spread on her cheeks and that surely didn’t come from the hot bath water alone. The hand didn’t leave her breast as it ghosted over the swollen flesh in fascination and arousal. Her other hand though, quickly typed a reply out to Solas, her legs shifting and rubbing against each other to ease the throbbing sensation .

**_Adhlea 9:45 pm_ **

**_Yes, please. I would love to see them._ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise upload since I got to finish it earlier :D
> 
> I apologize beforehand about any mistakes that might have slipped my attention and hope that you enjoy the coming chapter. It's going to be smutty ;)

Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest when she entered the club. The familiar wave of scents washed over her, caused her skin to tingle already because of the excitement that she felt. Brown eyes roamed over the crowd of people that gathered in the main area of the club again. Some of them dancing and some occupied with... _ other _ things. She felt her legs twitching, felt her cheeks burning with heat when she spotted a sensual couple in one of the corners, worshipping each other lips so gently and yet heated. 

The anticipation in her body had built up in the past days, her fingers swiping over the photos that he sent to her. She looked at them more than once, teasing herself at the images that showed herself, lewd and exposed. Worst of all was that she enjoyed what she was seeing, that she was looking forward to whatever he gave to her today even. It just caused her stomach to flutter because of the mixture of nervousness and excitement that took a toll on her body.

Her high heels were almost silent, compared to her fast pulse that echoed in her ears when she made her way towards the stairs, ascending them slowly. She was aware of every inch of fabric that clung tightly onto her body in an embrace. The cream-coloured dress showed off her curves just nicely, and she felt the lace of the lingerie that shifted with every single step, causing her to be aware of her hardened buds that rubbed against the fabric of her bra. It was something that everyone would be able to see if they only took a closer look. But it wasn’t as if she dressed up for them. Nor was it for them that she chose an exposing kind of lingerie. She did so for  _ him, and _ she hoped that he would appreciate it. __

She wanted to show him that she felt excited, wanted to show him that she had anticipated their meeting and that she was ready for everything that he had to offer. A part of her knew that she wanted him to tell her that she was beautiful again, that she wanted him to praise her with those soft words and that he would embrace her with his gentle arms. Adhleas fingers squeezed the larger bag that she held in one of her hands while she still followed the stairs that lead towards the upper level. The bag that was filled with her comfy clothes and a second pair of underwear. Exactly like he instructed her, and she just couldn’t help but to muse over the things that he might have planned. 

The truth was, that she wanted to feel the long and slender fingers again on her skin. She wanted for his eyes to look at her, to follow the curves that she offered. What she wanted to feel was that pleasant tingle on her skin again that came with the stormy gaze that exposed her so pleasantly. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest when her feet came to a halt in front of the room that held the number **_nine_** and a shaky hand moved to knock against the wooden door nervously.

‘You can come in.’ His words were welcoming and his eyes looked at her so intensely when she opened the door. Her cheeks were completely reddened with the heat of her body, her skin tingling with the eyes that focussed on her. The eyes that followed the curves of her body and she couldn’t help but to feel proud of herself at the moment. This was the reaction that she wanted to see, the appreciation that she wanted to feel when she dressed up for him especially. She felt and saw the silent praise that showed in his face and the movement of his eyes.

‘I can see that you were looking forward to this  _ Da’len. _ ’ The soft elvhen, sent her shivering, the language just not as common as it used to be any more, and there just was something about the way that he said it that called out to her. Something that stirred up the heat within her core. Her fingers tugged nervously on her dress, her eyes fluttering to the ground for a moment as she took another breath in to clear her mind. Only that it did nothing to clear the pleasant tingle and ache that she felt. 

‘I did.’, she admitted with a soft voice, eyes shifting up again with a determined glint. For a moment she felt as if her eyes were glued onto his face, taking in the sharp and elegant features that she could make out when he took off the mask too. He was handsome, clearly so, his jaw and cheekbones sharp and sculpted, the freckles prominent on his face. There was a small scar on his forehead and her eyes shifted towards the slightly crooked nose and the perfect curve of his lips when he smiled. His intense eyes were only more prominent thanks to the dark suit that he wore, and it was them that made it kind of hard for her to breathe. This man just radiated a confidence and intensity that made her almost speechless. 

‘I… uh... I brought the spare clothes that you told me to bring. Where should I put them?’, she asked a bit shyly still. There were so many scenarios that had been playing in her head earlier. But this was not one of them to be honest. Adhlea imagined for things to go more... well... smoothly. Yet now, here she was, acting like a scaredy-cat while her hands and legs were trembling slightly. She felt foolish all of a sudden, even though she was looking forward to this in so many ways. It felt as if she was exposed in front of him already, no matter if she still wore the dress or not. The way that he looked at her made her feel as if he could see through each single one of her layers.

‘You can give them to me. I will bring them into the bathroom for now.’ He extended his hand towards her, his fingers brushing against hers for a few seconds and causing a spark within her. She would’ve almost dropped the bag because of the sensation alone, but it was thanks to his quick reflex that he kept her from doing that, catching it with one of his pleasant smirks that made her knees wobble slightly. She watched while he took confident and long strides to the bathroom door, and she couldn’t help but to take a look at the elegant and strong posture. The suit wasn’t able to contain the strong muscles that shifted when he walked, and she felt ashamed for staring as soon as he came back into the room again. , looking rather smug. He probably knew exactly that her eyes followed him. A fact that caused her cheeks to burn with more heat. Yet, he chose to say nothing about it, only walked past her to let himself fall into the comfy chair. The same one that he occupied the last time while she stood awkwardly in the room, almost drowned by the confident and smug appearance that showed on his face. His lips were curved, his eyes looking at her with a glint in them.

‘I take it that you are still aware of the rules that we set the last time that you were here?’, his voice was as smooth as velvet and his eyes never leaving hers while he awaited her answer. Though, she couldn’t get herself to do much more than to nod out of her own nervousness ,  and anticipation. She could’ve cursed herself over it. This had sounded far much smoother when she played it in her head. 

‘Very well. I take it that you also took some time to consider your taboos?’ His gaze felt intense, made her fidget slightly as she blushed heavily. She shook her head in shame, her eyes fluttering to the ground for a moment before she dared to lift her head up again.

‘I.. I tried but… I just couldn’t…’ Her mind trailed back to the video that she had clicked upon. A video that showed a woman, hanging from a hook and wrapped in ropes. She could recall how the ropes dug into the woman's skin, the marks that it left and the man that teased her with his fingers. Her face turned even redder from the memory of it alone. The worst of all was that she might’ve felt shy while she watched it, but she also felt turned on. It was that fact that she felt the most shame about. ‘I’m sorry.”, she admitted shyly and quietly. ‘ I promise that I will look it up in the upcoming days.’ Adhlea added, hoping that he would not stop the session because of her mistake. 

‘It’s alright. I need you to be certain about some things though. But for now, I trust that you tell me when something overwhelms you. It is important that you do. Understood?’

‘Yes Master.’, she replied in a breathy way. Her heart pounded fast in her chest, glad that he did not stop, glad that he kept going on even though she hadn’t done what he asked of her. 

‘Very well then. It will be your decision and your pace to start the session then. This is the punishment for your lack of preparation.’ The words were not spoken with ill intent, more with a slight reprimanding gaze that he gave her. Yet it was enough for her to drop her ears in shame. 

‘Yes Master. I’m sorry Master.’ Her eyes gave him a genuine and apologetic look, her hands fidgeting and clenching into the fabric of her dress. ‘What is it that the Master wants me to do?’, she asked in anticipation and eagerness. A hitched breath escaped her lips when she saw the smirk on his lips again. That beautiful and cocky curve that made him look so incredibly attractive. Not that he wasn’t attractive otherwise. But this curve of his lips, alongside with the mischievous glint in his eyes, caused her stomach to flop . 

‘I want you to strip out of your dress. It is fine if you keep your lingerie and your shoes on though. The timing is up to you. You can start as soon as you want this session to start.’ His eyes however, didn’t shift from her, and it was clear that he waited for her to strip out of the dress right in front of him. That alone caused her body to tingle pleasantly. She felt exposed again, no matter if she still wore the tight-fitting dress or not. _Creators_ , she never undressed in front of anyone before. At least never with the intention behind it, and especially not with a pair of intense eyes that watched every move that she made. His eyes looked at her, as if he would be able to see through her clothes, as if he could see the woman that felt excited in her core over the mere aspect to do what he asked. 

She felt trapped in a way, her chest already feeling as if it was squeezed tightly even though nothing happened yet. Yet, she became aware of each single breath, became aware of every shifting of the fabric and the underwear that dug into her skin. It felt almost as if every bit of air was sucked out of the room, alongside with every sound apart from the fast beating of her heart and her own pulse that rushed through her ears. The door was not locked behind her, she would be able to leave anytime that she wished to, and she knew that this was the logical thing to do, that she only needed to turn around and walk out the door. Yet, she didn’t and her fingers shook when they pulled at the zipper of her dress, slowly tugging it down. 

His eyes followed her movement, causing her to pause for a moment to take a breath in out of excitement. She could see that his eyes followed the zipper that slowly revealed more and more of her skin and the lingerie that she wore before it slipped down her legs, leaving her in her pumps and underwear alone. Adhlea noticed the way that his eyes roamed over her curves, and she needed to fight the feeling to hide herself from his view. But she fought against it, his eyes causing goosebumps to erupt on her skin. The pleasant tingle was back, prickling on her skin as her sensitive buds hardened under his gaze, pressing themselves through the small cutouts of the lace bra that she wore. Her legs shifted to hide her as good as she could, feeling incredibly nervous and embarrassed, exposed even. But despite that, she also was able to feel excitement over the aspect that he looked at her, his eyes making her aware of every single curve of her body.

She shifted for a moment, slowly stepping out of the dress to take one step towards him, her ears twitching with embarrassment. Her eyes fluttered towards the floor shyly, trying to hide her nervousness as good as she could. But she couldn’t betray the way that her legs shifted, nor the restless twitching of her hands and arms while he looked at her, not uttering one single word as he did so. It was a silence that was almost unbearable and the only sound that she could make out was the flow of her blood that rushed in her ears, and the loud thrumming sound of her heart. 

Adhlea could feel how his eyes shifted from her neckline towards her breast, lingering just a moment longer on her hardened nipples that peeked through the holes of the bra. She felt how the eyes roamed over her stomach again, shifted towards her crotch before they moved further down and over her long, slender legs that ended in the white pumps. His gaze left her skin prickling and tingling again, a twinge of arousal crawling it’s way into her mind for a moment. She was aware of her curves, aware of the eyes that focused on her and of the prickling heat that began to pool between her legs. 

‘To think that you went out of your way to dress up like this for my sake…’, his smooth voice broke the silence after what seemed to be endless minutes, breaking her out of her stupor. Her eyes dared to shift back towards his face, taking in the cocky expression that was still on his face. She followed the smooth movement that he made when he stood up from his chair, only taking one step towards her. Though, this was enough to cause her breath to quicken out of anticipation.

‘I have to admit that it makes me pleased.’, he continued the words from before with a pleased chuckle. A sound that made her stomach flop weirdly. She watched him pace towards her, the movement slow and calculating, almost like a predator that was trapping his prey. It made her feel something deep inside her, something carnal that was settled deep within her core and that answered to this man. 

He paused in his steps, picking a bundle of ropes up from the large and comfy bed. It was only that she hadn’t noticed them before, but now she couldn’t keep the excited breath in that left her parted lips. Nor could she keep her body from trembling in the anticipation that she felt. The images of the bound woman came back to her mind again as she wondered if he would do the same to her, wondered if he would wrap her in like a package, only to let her dangle from a hook. And if he would do so… would he touch her like the man touched the woman in the video? Her eyes couldn’t help to scan the room for a moment in order to look for a hook in the ceiling, only to focus back on her Master when he walked towards her, crossing the distance between them.

‘Excited already’, he asked with a dark chuckle, his eyes shifting to the small buds that showed through her clothes, exposing her hardened nipples so perfectly. It was almost as if she begged him to touch her with her choice of clothes, and she was awfully aware of the fact that she probably had. She wanted to gain his attention and his approval, wanted to be looked at like he did now. Wanted to be touched even, no matter how much she wanted to deny it. One of his hands ghosted over her collarbone, causing her to shiver clearly. It was only such a light touch and yet, she felt how it set fire to her veins. Her cheeks and ears twitched and flushed as her legs rubbed against each other in an attempt to hide how much she enjoyed that light touch alone. It didn’t matter any more that she felt fear before, or that she was ashamed of the feelings that rushed through her body. The only thing that it took to take them away, was one single touch from this man. She knew that she would be alright with that alone, knew that he wouldn’t judge her. 

‘Yes Master.’, she breathed out with a hitched breath, clearly sounding excited while she tried to stand as still as possible, despite the need that she felt deep within her. The need to be touched, to hear his words and to experience just more. It didn’t matter any more if this was right or wrong. Didn’t matter if this was making her a pervert. One touch alone caused her to feel that need for him, and she wouldn’t have been able to stop any more at this point. No matter what he was about to do to her. 

‘Excellent. I want you to keep still for now. Don’t move.’, he instructed her, slowly unwrapping the rope while his eyes never broke contact. She felt her breath hitch, felt her chest tighten as he looked at her, a pleased smile on his lips. But she didn’t dare to move, giving him a nod as a reply, not trusting her voice at all. Her legs trembled slightly though, not able to keep perfectly still while she tried to hold herself on the high pumps. Though, she could not say if her shoes were the true reason why her legs trembled or if it was the restlessness that took a toll on her. 

A gasp left her lips when she felt teasing fingers, followed by the rope that dug into the lace of her bra, squeezing her breasts when he gave a sharp tug. She felt how she trembled, felt how she almost would’ve toppled over from the sensation and the tightness alone that suppressed her chest. But he held her perfectly in place with his slender fingers and skilled hands. Soft fingertips brushed over her skin, leaving behind a burning sensation where they touched and tugged. She could feel how they ghosted over her body, tying her up so slow and teasingly. Her body felt as if it was on fire as the rope dug into parts of her skin, holding her tight in its embrace. She was aware of every single curve of her body, aware of every shifting of her legs and every breath that she took. How could something that should restrict her, feel so good? 

His fingers moved with skill and patience as he wrapped a pattern around her breasts, connecting the rope to her neckline. The rope squeezed her chest, assisted the hold on it as she shivered. Slender and caressing hands moved lower, and she couldn’t keep the gasp in that escaped her when she felt the ropes digging into the flesh between her thighs, slightly rubbing against the lace of the string that she wore. Adhlea shifted, a stifled gasp escaping her lips when she felt the way in which the rope dug into the flesh of her lower body, slender fingers moving between her butt cheeks. A sensation that caused her to tremble. Heat flushed through her whole body when she felt the tied knot that rubbed against her rear, only lightly protected by the thin string line. Her cheeks flushed even darker with that realization, her breath hitching as it got stuck in her chest. 

‘Why don’t you take a look at yourself?’his voice sounded dark and husky when he spoke. He guided her to turn towards the large mirror that hung from one of the walls, offering her a full view of her body. And she did what he said, shifting her gaze towards the mirror to take herself in. Her eyes widened for a moment, gazing at the shape of her curves and her body that he highlighted with the pattern of the rope. A mere shift of her body caused her to be aware of every single squeeze, every single rope that dug into her skin and into her clothes. Adhleas lips parted with a sharp breath, as the tiny knot pressed against her with every shift of her body. Almost as if he would never let her forget that it was there. Her tongue darted out to brush over her lower lips, her eyes not able to look away. Not able to look away from the lewd representation of herself. The representation that showed off each single curve of her body, each heaving of her chest. Was that how Solas saw her? The way that men tended to see her? Nothing more but a bundle of shapes?

‘To see yourself like this is something entirely else isn’t it?’, he asked her with a deep chuckle, leaning towards her. His voice was so close to her ear that it caused her to whimper because of the sensation that she felt. ‘Can you feel how the rope is digging into your flesh and your clothes? Can you feel how it’s rubbing against you, applying pressure and a slight burn at the same time?’ Solas added, his velvety voice echoing in her twitching ears . 

‘Yes Master.’ Her words were more like an excited and aroused whimper. She could see it. Could even feel the way he looked at her. Something that caused her to shiver completely. Her whole face was flushed, her skin tingling and her mind completely dizzy. She couldn’t think straight any more, couldn’t feel anything beyond the tight and pleasant squeezing of her chest every time that she took a breath. He had not restrained her completely and yet… she didn’t even dare to move. 

‘You like this, don’t you? Like to be seen like this.’, he stated in a low voice. A moan escaped her lips when long and slender fingers begun to touch her again. The touch was only light, his fingers ghosting over the rope that he tied around her neck, moving lower until they reached the lace of her bra. Her legs trembled when she felt how they brushed over her hardened nipples that were peeking through the cutouts, causing her goosebumps to erupt again on her skin. ‘You like it when I touch them right?’ She whimpered when he gave a short tug, her breath hitching in her throat when she felt his warm body that pressed against hers.

‘Yes Master.’ She tried to answer dutifully, her whole body trembling with the sensation that she felt. Adhlea knew that this shouldn’t feel as good as it did, knew that she shouldn’t allow him to touch her like this. That she shouldn’t allow him to toy with her like that and that she shouldn’t feel the tingling heat on her skin and between her legs. Oh, but it just felt so incredibly good that she didn’t care to be honest and her body even tried to move itself against the caressing hands that felt so promising. She knew perfectly well that this alone made her perverted. 

‘You are a lewd woman, aren’t you? You want my attention. Want my fingers and hands on your body, don’t you?’, he chuckled darkly against her ear, causing her to shiver. She felt so sensitive, her whole body was burning and aching with his touch. Another moan left her lips when she felt the knot that rubbed against her with the shifting of her body, and it grew into a protesting sound when he took the hands away, leaving her all wanting and lonely for more.

She wanted to deny his words, wanted to protest as she became aware of the fact that she wanted his fingers back right where they were before. Her body begun to press against his, almost as if it was asking for more sensations while her lips were unable to produce any sounds apart from hungry and aroused whimpers and moans. She wanted to be touched so badly, and yet, she couldn’t even say it. 

‘Look how honest your body is. Can you feel how it is aching for my touch? How it is pressing against me even? Why don’t you tell me what you want me to do with words? Admit that you want to be touched by me.’ Solas cooed in that perfectly dark voice, that caused her to tremble for another reason. Her whole body felt as if it was on fire, and her eyes widened when she felt the bulge that her body pressed into. She could feel the heat of it, causing her body to shift and her tongue to flick over her lips in arousal and excitement. Her eyes were able to see their reflection in the mirror, able to see the cocky face, and the focused eyes. He tried his best to stay calm, but the fact that he was excited too caused her to feel a twinge of pride. Because whatever he was feeling right now, he felt it because of her. A thought that was almost as intoxicating as his touches where. 

Oh, she wanted to feel it more. Wanted to feel his hands again, to feel his body that was rubbing against hers. His fingers felt so incredibly good already, and a part of her mind couldn’t help but wonder how something else would feel. A thought, that caused her to flush in shame. She had never done something like this, never even touched a man or got intimate with one. The thought alone that her body was sparked from touches alone, and that she thought about wanting more was scary and shameful for her.

Adhlea shifted again, feeling the ropes that dug into her skin, the knot that pressed against  _ that _ point and that caused her to grow even more restless. Oh,  _ creators, _ she wanted to be touched so much, wanted to feel the hand so much that caress her. The hands that applied the right amount of pressure and the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure onto her chest. ‘I… I..’, she started to stutter out, unable to focus properly because of the ropes that embraced her. She felt dizzy, felt light-headed even. Her whole body ached and tingled, her thighs already damp from the arousal that she felt and that pooled between her legs. ‘I want to be touched.’ Adhlea managed to breathe out with deeply flushed cheeks, her lips quivering. ‘I… enjoy it when my Master is touching me.’

‘And where should I touch you  _ Da’len _ ? You need to specify.’ His voice was so close to her ear, his breath ghosting over the pointed tip and luring out a moan from her. Her breath quickened again, causing the rope to tighten around her, making her feel even more dizzy in the process. There was no way that she could say that, no way that she could admit where she wanted to be touched. And yet, her body moved and shifted on its own, sensations flushing through her from the rubbing sensation against her rear. She felt so incredibly lewd from getting excited from this, felt ashamed for feeling the lust that her body felt because of the friction alone. This place was not supposed to feel good and yet… she couldn’t stop the heat that she felt.

A sharp breath escaped her lips as she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, not able to stand the expression that she had in the mirror. She needed a moment, needed to think, but she couldn’t. All that she could feel was the dull ache of her body that was squeezed tightly, the flow of her blood that pounded in her ears and the desire to be touched. She needed to feel his hands, needed to feel the body behind him, and the look of approval in his eyes was something that she needed the most. 

‘I...please.’, she mewled out, her eyes fluttering open again. ‘Please, touch my breasts. M...Master.’ Adhlea added, feeling incredibly light all of a sudden, her legs shaking and her breast heaving slightly. She could see her darkened brown eyes in the mirror again, the flush of her cheeks and her opened lips while she pressed her body against the one of the taller man. Pressed herself against him, fully knowing that his erection would press against her and that the knot would rub against her again. 

‘Such honesty deserves a treat’, her mind got dizzy with the rich sound of his voice again, and she felt how he lifted her up, taking the steady ground from her feet. For a moment it felt as if she was falling, even though she was safely secured in strong arms that carried her over to the bed. She could feel the softness of the mattress underneath her, felt how it dipped down when Solas sat down next to her. Her mind was hardly able to register that he reached for something before she felt the sensation of something cold that brushed against one of her nipples. Something cold and heavy that was clamped down and tugged at her sensitive bud, causing her to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

Her whole body twitched and ached as if it was on fire all of a sudden. Pain shot through her whole system and even though, she knew that it should hurt, she also felt the pleasant tingle that came from the sting. She felt how the weight pulled and tugged, felt how her legs trembled and her body twitched, causing the knot to rub against her firmly again. There were just so many sensations that she felt at once, that she wasn’t able to grasp them all completely. All that she could feel was the pleasant pain that shot through her system, caused by the clamp, and the friction and shame that she felt as the knot rubbed against her. She couldn’t keep the whimpers and mewls in that escaped her lips, couldn’t keep the hitched breaths in that escaped her lips and caused the roped to dug deeper into her breasts. Her head felt empty and dizzy at the same time, making it hard to focus for her on anything else beyond the sensations that she felt which was why her eyes shifted towards the man that sat beside her.

His eyes were dark and his body shifted slightly. Something that caused a new wave of arousal that hit her body. He looked so arousing to her with the curved lips that showed the cocky smirk, the eyes that showed that he enjoyed watching her. The eyes that were just as darkened as hers were with arousal. There was another clamp that he held in his fingers, and she couldn’t help but to feel excited, couldn’t help but wonder if he would apply it onto her other nipple that was still free. She licked her lips in anticipation, realizing that she wanted this, wanted to feel the weight and the sharp sting that would run through her body. But, oh creators, she wanted to feel the pleasure that came from the throbbing sensation too.

‘I want to be touched.’, she told him eagerly, hoping that he would give her what she wanted if she did good. Hoping that he would apply the second weight onto her, hoping that he would praise her again. That thought alone made her body spark with pleasure, sending her legs trembling and her hips shaking, causing her to be overly aware of the tiny knot that pressed against her.

‘Do you now?.’ Solas replied with a dark and aroused chuckle. She could see the way that he shifted again, because of the erection that was pressing against the fabric of his trousers, causing her eyes to darken clearly. Long and slender fingers played with the clamp that he still held, almost as if pondering if he should reward her yet or not.

‘Yes’, she breathed out, not even feeling ashamed any more. ‘Please… Master.’ Adhlea added, her pulse racing in her ears, her cheeks flushed in heat and her lower body burning with arousal. It was hard to breath, her breast feeling abused and praised at the same time, the rope digging more and more into her skin. She could still feel the knot that rubbed and pressed against her with each time that she shifted, and her body thrashed completely when she felt the cold metal that brushed against her right nipple before it clamped down on it. 

Her mind got intoxicated with the sensations that she felt. Mewls and moans escaped her lips, followed by wanton sobs. It just was too much for her, and it felt as if her system would crash at any moment. She just felt so many things at once, felt the stinging and throbbing pain from the clamps that gave her so much pleasure, the tight roped that embraced and squeezed her body and even the knot that continued to rub against her rear caused the slickness between her legs to built up. Yet, it was the sharp tug that his fingers applied to both of her nipple clamps that sent her body into pure ecstasy. 

A loud moan escaped her lips, her vision going completely black with the things that she felt. Her whole body ached and shifted, moved against the ropes, the clamps and the knot that caused those pleasant sensations. She could feel how damp her panties were by now, felt how her legs tried to give her friction as her thighs rubbed against each other. It almost felt as if she had no control about her body any more, as if she could not control the way that it twitched, seeking for the welcomed peak before she fell over the edge with another sharp tug that was implied on her breasts. She wanted to feel that, wanted to feel every sensation that flooded her system as her orgasm hit her, even though she was not even touched. 

His eyes were focussing on her the whole time as he watched how she shook, her eyes fluttering open and her pupils all blown out. Adhlea was aware of that, was aware that he just watched her in one of the most intimate moments. Worst of all was that she did not even feel ashamed of experiencing an orgasm like this. Didn’t even feel ashamed that she found pure bliss while being roped and from the pressure that was applied onto her butt and her breasts alone. But, it wasn’t as if she couldn’t think of anything else but the pleasure anyway, and she didn’t know how long she laid on the mattress, shaking and trying to come down from the intoxication that she felt.

‘You did well today. More than well actually. You were excellent  _ Da’len _ .’ His elvhen was so smooth and soft, his voice calm and soothing. His praising was meaning so much to her, and she wanted more of it. Soft hands moved to take the clamps away, causing her lips to produce a protesting groan. Her whole body still felt so incredibly oversensitive that she couldn’t stop the tingle of pleasures that still rushed through her. Everything throbbed and pulsed, her body aching with the tight squeeze of the ropes that were wrapped around her still. Yet, her mind felt incredibly free of thoughts at the moment, her body relaxed despite the dull ache. 

She arched once more when she felt his long and slender fingers brushing over her skin, slowly undoing the rope and whispering words of praise into her ears all gently. ‘You did so well today. I am proud of you  _ Da’len. _ ’, he praised her with soothing words, untying not for knot while his hands ghosted over her oversensitive skin. It felt good to be taken care of like this, felt good to feel the warm and gentle hands that slowly and ever so slowly untied her, freeing her from the restraint that she felt.

And yet, the breath that she took as soon as the rope fell from her body was one of pure release and bliss. Her body felt so incredibly light at the moment, felt free even. Nothing was there to tie her down. Neither the rope, nor the expectations. Not even her own mind that used to tell her how she should feel. Nor her mind that told her what was expected of her and how she was supposed to act. The mind that always scolded her when she behaved inappropriate and that told her to keep up to the expectations of others, to keep up being a good girl and student.

Yet, she didn’t need to be that here, and the gentle words and hands offered nothing but praise, made her feel warm and protected in a way. Blissful even. She found herself leaning into his hands, enjoying the warmth of the body that was next to hers and that held her so gently and protected. His musky scent was prominent in her nose, causing her to feel even more reassured and warm as she nuzzled her face against his neck to breathe more of it in. For a moment, she only wanted to lay here, wanted to be petted by those warm hands that brushed through her golden hair so lovingly while her heart was about to calm down again. He was so close to her, holding her almost in an embrace as he touched her, whispering more praise, and she could still feel the bulge that pressed against her and that caused her body to brush against him out of reflex. A motion that caused him to shift away slightly, while he still caressed her gently for a while longer. 

‘I am going to get you something to drink. I left your clothes in the bathroom. There are also some prepared towels if you wish to take a shower. However, take every amount of time that you need to stand up. There is no rush.’, his voice echoed through the room again after she almost fell asleep in his arms. A protesting sound left her lips when he shifted away from her, the gentle hands gone too quickly from her body. 

‘Be careful. You do not want to get too spoiled don’t you?’, he warned her with a slight tease. ‘Or do you want my attention that much?’’ Solas chuckled, not truly awaiting an answer from her as he stood up. And to be honest, she didn’t even know if she would’ve been able to give him one anyway. ‘I will be right back. Take your time to collect yourself. It might have been only an hour, but it was still intense and overstimulating.’

She could hear the closing sound of the door, and it was as if the sound was all that had been needed for her to snap out of the cosy spell that she’d been trapped in. Her body shifted slightly, able to feel the slickness between her legs. A slickness that made her feel aware about what had happened all of a sudden. Adhlea’s cheeks flushed at once in a deep crimson. 

_ Creators _ , she had experienced an orgasm, right in front of the eyes of someone that she didn’t even know that well. And the worst of all was that she hadn’t even felt any shame about it even. But she did now as she recalled it, felt a burning shame that settled into her body and mind. Never had she experienced something like this. Of course, she touched herself in her youth sometimes, but that felt entirely different. To think that he hadn’t even touched her to achieve that, made her blush even deeper. Especially when she thought about the fact that he  _ saw _ it all. She shifted and twitched slightly, burying her face in her hands in a flood of shame that hit her. Adhlea had even gone as far as to admit that she wanted to be touched by him, even went as fat as to beg him for the things that he clamped down onto her nipples that still felt swollen and kind of numb. One of her hands moved unconsciously towards her breasts, to brush against it. They felt swollen beneath her trembling fingers, sensitive even. The light touch caused her to take in a sharp breath already to suppress the sound that wanted to escape her lips, and she let her hand fall down quickly in shame. Her whole cheeks were burning with embarrassment when she tried to stand up, making her way towards the bathroom on wobbly legs while she tried to chase the shameful thoughts away from her mind. 

Her hair was still damp when she excited the bathroom, dressed in the comfy clothes that she brought with her, the lingerie that she’d worn before packed away securely in the bag that she held. She let her eyes roam over the dimly lit room, able to see that the sheets were replaced and that her dress was neatly hung on a hook. A glass stood on the small table that was located in front of the comfy armchair, filled with a colourful liquid. But the room was deserted apart from that and Solas nowhere to be seen. Something that made her feel lonely and puzzled in a way, and she couldn’t help to feel disappointed about it. Though, she still made her way to drink the welcomed liquid, finding a small note that was folded neatly and laid next to the glass on the table. She could make out the neat handwriting as she unfolded it, her eyes reading over the message that he left for her.

  
  


_ I have left the promised drink for you, since you were still in the shower. _

_ I apologize for not being able to say goodbye to you in person, but I need to tend to a client that was appointed to me. _

_ However, I assure you that I enjoyed the time that I spent with you tonight. _

_ Take your time and enjoy your drink. I have left your dress for you to pick up. _

_ I will call you as soon as I have prepared the next session for you. _

_ Ah, also feel free to address someone of the staff.  _

_ They will arrange a cab for you that will take you home safely. _

_ Solas _

Adhlea couldn’t help the smile that appeared in her lips when she read the words. It showed so much consideration, even though he did not own her any form of apology. This actually mirrored the gentleness that he tended to show after the intensity of their sessions. Showed the warm and gentle side that he seemed to hold on besides the self-assured and dominating persona. It was something that made her see more of his character, apart from being a Dom, and she couldn’t help but to feel the warmth that crept into her body, alongside a traitorous increase of her heartbeat. 

She took a sip from the drink to distract herself from it, able to taste the familiar sweet, and alcoholic taste. It was the same drink that he ordered for her the last time. The time when she first laid eyes on him, and faced the courage to follow this stranger up to a secluded room. Something that didn’t sound like the woman that she tended to be at all, the woman that she probably still was. Though, she needed to admit that she felt incredibly carefree at the moment, felt as if the roped lifted more than just their own restriction on her. There was a feeling of freedom that overpainted the shame and embarrassment that she still felt deep within her. 

Her eyes shifted towards the dress that hung from the hook, picking it up before she carefully put it into the bag. For a moment she didn’t know what to do, wondered if she should just go home, or enjoy the drink downstairs at least while she waited for the cab to bring her home. It was probably her best option for now, and she took the glass into her free hand before her feet carried her out of the room and down the stairs.

The club was still crowded. Even more so than before, because of the later hour probably. Adhlea let her eyes wander over the crowd, this time more with curiosity instead of the embarrassment that she felt the first time that she’s been here. She could see some people that flirted in one of the corner, spotted several at the bar as they chatted, holding their drinks as they did so. There were still some empty tables in the bar area, and she was more than willing to sit down, her eyes wandering around in search for one of the staff members that she could ask about the cab that Solas recommended. 

Though, instead of spotting one of them, she could make out Solas, standing not too far from her. He was easy to make out, even with the people that surrounded him. His cocky smile curved his lips, making him seem even more attractive in his dark suit that matched his steely eyes so perfectly. Half of his face was hidden by the wolf mask again, hiding the little scar and his prominent cheekbones, and she couldn’t help but to feel that it was a shame. Even though, there was a small twinge of pride that she felt about the fact that she knew how he looked underneath the mask. It was as if she knew a tiny secret, that she only shared with him. Though, she couldn’t truly know,  _ if  _ she was the only one that saw his face in the private sessions or if there were more. 

Her eyes shifted from the man that she knew, to focus on the woman that followed him, bound by a leash that connected to the collar she wore and that Solas tugged upon slightly. It looked as if he was presenting her and the lack of clothes that the woman wore made Adhlea blush furiously. Sure, she herself exposed her breasts to him before but this…. This was entirely different. This woman wore nothing at all, apart from the collar that was wrapped around her neck, the ears that were clipped into her dark locks and the tail that emerged from her butt.  _ Creators _ , Adhlea didn’t even want to imagine _ how _ the long tail was connected to her. Worst of all, was that the woman didn’t even seem to mind being presented like this. She Didn’t even seem to mind when Solas gave a sharp tug on the leash, causing it to tense for a moment before she stumbled forward on the dark pumps. He tugged her closer and into a better light source, making it easier for Adhlea to make out the curves of the woman's body, the hardened nipples that were pierced and the way that she rubbed her thighs against each other that mimicked how aroused she was.

She knew that it was improper to stare at her like that, knew that it was improper to take her body in as she did, but she just couldn’t look away from her. A breath got caught in her throat when Solas gaze shifted to look at her, the cocky smirk showing that he was well aware of the fact that she could see them. His eyes alone were able to send a spark right into her body, and she didn’t dare to look away. The fingers that held the glass were trembling slightly, electricity causing her skin to prickle. She felt as if her gaze was trapped on them, especially on the intense eyes that clearly looked at her with calculation. Her cheeks were burning with the heat that flushed through her body from his eyes alone, her lips were parting slightly to make room for the tongue that darted out to flick over her lower lips in a nervous gesture. 

Adhlea watched as Solas gave another sharp tug, forcing the woman down onto her hands and knees. He shifted his posture to present her to the rest of the men, giving everyone a good view of her uncovered and slick folds, clenching around a phallus shaped object that was inside her. She also wasn’t able to hide the tail that was attached to a plug, causing Adhleas cheeks to flush even hotter. Her heart was pounding faster in her chest when she watched the way that the woman wiggled her butt on Solas command, showing herself off without any hint of shame.

His hands petted her head in appreciation, a pleased expression on his face that made Adhlea feel longing to receive the same form of affection. She couldn’t help but wonder how it would be to swap positions with the woman and how it would feel to be presented and appreciated like she was. To be shown off even by her proud Master, making clear that she was his property alone. A thought that she couldn’t help but to feel excited about. Her thighs rubbed against each as she felt the pleasant tingle coiling in her core, and a gasp escaped her lips when Solas shifted his gaze towards her again. It was almost as if he knew very well that she watched and how she felt. 

And she watched how his hand moved from the woman's hair to caress over her cheeks, earning a appreciating and longing mewl from his pet. A thumb brushed over her lips which she opened at once in invitation for him to caress her lips, her teeth and her tongue. She shuddered visibly when he touched them, stroking her tongue with his long and elegant fingers. His other hand toyed with something that he held upon, sending the toy inside her to buzz loudly and her whole body to shake with pleasure. But, the sensation seemed to be gone as quickly as it had come when he turned the motion control in his hands off again, leaving her whimpering in want. A display that made Adhlea feel even more heat, and her heart was pounding quickly in her breast when she watched that pleased smirk on Solas face.

Yet, his attention shifted once more, looking at the woman that was begging for him to turn it on again and whose tongue darted over his fingers. ‘Want me to turn it on again?’, he asked huskily, causing the woman to gasp audible as she nodded quickly. She wiggled her butt again, causing the attached tail to wiggle as she begged like the good little pet that she was. As if she ceased to be a human and lost any shame. A thought that should scare her and disgust her and yet, Adhlea couldn’t help but to look at the woman in fascination. She felt how her breath quickened at the mere thought of doing something like that. To beg and to show that she wanted his attention, wanted to feel the pleasure that he offered and to be good. Imagining herself like that caused her to feel the burning heat on her cheeks again. 

‘You know what to do then.’ His dark and husky voice echoed through the room, mixing with the faint buzz of the music. Adhlea watched with widened eyes as Solas tugged at the button and the zipper of his trousers, revealing his long and pulsing cock without any hesitation. The same cock that had pressed against her before, still clothed and hidden away. And she knew that this was the erection that she caused. Knew that this was should be her price as she watched how the tongue of the woman darted out to lick the tip with a moan. Solas eyes looked back at her, the glint showing that he knew very well what she thought, almost as if he dared her to get it herself if she truly wanted it as much. His hand curled back into the dark locks of the woman, holding her in place while she parted her lips to take him into her mouth. She swallowed him with ease, clearly eager to please her Master while she made lewd and wet noises with her mouth. But the worst were the hitched breaths that escaped Solas throat, the sound that he made while he looked all in control of his body in comparison of the twitching woman. Her whole body shook and shivered when he activated the toy again, causing her to tremble completely when she felt the buzzing and teasing sensation. Only to be left empty and longing again while she swallowed him even deeper while her Masters Attention was on someone entirely else. 

Adhlea felt how his gaze burned into her skin, felt the tightness in her chest and the pooling arousal between her legs. Her own tongue flicked out to lick over her lower lips that felt way to dry despite the drink that she just had. A part of her wanted to stand up and to take what was hers, wanted to show him that she would be able to meet the expectations of him. Yet, the other part of her was incredibly scared and unsure while she looked into his darkened eyes. Her ears were twitching with every suck that the woman gave, twitched with each little breath that she could hear him making. She could see each time that he parted his lips to give way to a sharp breath, his fingers twitching as they tugged the black curls that he held. A gesture that caused the woman to produce a muffled moan, the sound swallowed by the length she sucked upon.

‘Ah, you are clearly eager to please me aren’t you my little pet? You must be aching to come by now.’ Solas chuckled darkly, clearly toying with the woman when he played with the remote. It sent her whole body trembling and shaking every time, her moans only coming out in stretched and muffled gargling sounds. She didn’t dare to let him slip out of her lips, eager to take him as deep as she could when she stretched her throat to show him that she was a good pet and deserved the praise. His hands tugged on her hair to pull her away for a moment, leaving his cock all pulsing and coated in her saliva. Her lips were completely puffy and wet, strings of her own saliva hanging from them as she looked up at him with darkened eyes. A look that was so arousing, even for Adhlea and she couldn’t help but to lick over her own lips in reflex when she saw how the tongue of the woman darted out, clearly asking for more while she was unable to speak. 

‘What a good girl you are. Make sure to swallow it all, and I will allow you to come yourself on my command.’, his promise was sweet, and he released her head again to give her back what she wanted, causing the woman to lick and suck at him greedily. Her whole body shook again as she clenched around the vibrator that was turned on and off, teasing her while she was not allowed to come at all. It sends her aching so much while Adhlea watched with embarrassment and arousal, her hand hesitatingly darting to slip into her jeans, longing to feel friction as she let the fingers ghost over the skin underneath her panties. Yet, her cheeks grew hot again, her hand immediately withdrawing when she realized what she was about to do. They trembled as she clenched them down into her jeans, telling herself that this was perverted, that she shouldn’t do this no matter how much she wanted to. It wasn’t right, and she felt ashamed for even thinking about it. For a moment, she couldn’t look at the scene in front of her, her ears only twitching from the sucking sounds and the low breaths that they made. It felt like a torture, only hearing them while she needed to picture what happened, and she wondered if she should just stand up and go. There was no need for her to stay here any longer and yet… she couldn’t help to look back at them again. 

She watched the way that the woman trembled, her hands and feet shaking as she did her best to please him with her mouth, just waiting for his release and command. Her throat stretched when his hips moved against her mouth, his fingers tugging in a warning as he spent himself in her hot and wet mouth. Adhlea watched as fluids dripped down on her chin, her throat making swallowing motions as she tried to take it all while her eyes looked pleading into his. A pleased smirk curved still on his lips that were only parted slightly to give room to the grunts and the fast breaths that slipped past them. He waited, leaving her longing and wanting for just a moment longer while she tried to fight off to fall over the edge that she was nearing, his fingers raking through her curls when she let him slip out of her mouth again.

Her tongue darted out to lick him clean, eager to please him even more until he looked at her in appreciation. ‘Alright.  _ Come _ .’ It was a short command, and yet it wielded so much power, sending the woman thrashing and crying out as her orgasm hit her, clearly for anyone to see. It was so shameful and yet Adhlea couldn’t help but to watch her as she shook, her expression one of pure bliss when she closed her eyes. Her body was still clenching when Solas carefully bent down to take her up into his arms, whispering soothing words at her without any doubt. 

There was a pang of envy that she couldn’t help but to feel, even though Adhlea knew that she was not the only one and that she had no right to feel like that. And yet, there was this ugly feeling that mixed with the arousal that she felt. Not to mention a restlessness to dart after them right away, which was why she took the last sip of her drink to occupy herself, settling to just call a cab and to go home and hoping that the cool night air would cease the heat that she felt. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with an early update because I needed to keep this chapter short for the flow.  
> But the next one will be a long one again, and packed with some new steamy stuff :) I will need to rewrite some things from scratch though, and have some projects to finish until March, but I am sure that I'm able to update punctually in one month again. (It's always possible that I am faster than that though.)

University life had been easy for her in the past days. She found herself relaxing more often, felt how the tension in her shoulders eased up. Her concentration was heightened on the task that she needed to solve, and even the nasty online player was gone for a while. Something that she didn’t feel sad over at all, and it seemed that her life was running perfectly fine at that point. If only her dreams would be as uneventful and uncomplicated as her life was. But they were not.

Adhlea wasn’t able to shake off the events that happened in the club completely, couldn’t shake those steely eyes and that handsome face that haunted her. Especially that confident smirk that curved his lips, opening to produce such a dark, and velvety voice that send a jolt of heat towards her core right away. It was enough to let her wake up on occasion, her arousal pooling between her legs at the mere thought of his voice. 

She knew that she had a problem as soon as she started to touch herself, imagining his hands and his voice as she pleasured herself. Never, in her life had she touched herself as much as she had done in the passing week. Adhlea knew that this was wrong, knew that she shouldn’t do something like this at all. It wasn’t right that she imagined him while her hands caressed herself. Yet, she wasn’t able to stop. Nor was she able to forget what she saw in the club before. The face of the woman haunted her as much as the sounds did that she made as she sucked Solas cock. 

How much had she wanted to take the woman's place instead? Had imagined how she kneeled in front of him, all exposed and sucking his cock with her own mouth. Creators, the memory alone caused her to feel the ache again. To feel the heat in her core as it pooled between her legs. And for a moment, she imagined the cold floor underneath her knees, his hands that caressed through her locks, and the pulsing member that was swallowed by her mouth. 

A moan escaped her lips, her hands dancing over her breasts as she relaxed into the hot water of the bathtub she sat in. Her skin prickled with the sensation, slender fingers stretching over the soft skin to brush against one of her hardened nipples, causing her lips to part with a pleased mewl as soon as she twitched it slightly. It was as if an electric jolt went through her, her body aching against her own hands while her eyes were closed in relaxation. Her lips were parted completely, making way for the ragged breaths that wanted to escape them when her second hand moved to dip over her abdomen, slowly shifting lower and lower.

She was just about to reach the soft skin of her crotch, fingertips only an inch away from her clit before her phone buzzed loudly on the by standing table, causing her to flinch at once. Eyes flew open to widen when she looked at the display, her head feeling slightly dizzy already from the hot water and her arousal. It took her a moment to realize that she received a message, a part of her content with leaving it alone and in want to continue where she had left. Yet, another part of her knew that she just couldn’t find the pleasure again after the disruption, and her eyes wandered to the illuminated display of her phone. Excitement started to build up in her again, when she thought about the fact that it could’ve been Solas who sent a message to her. And, she couldn’t help but to hope that it might be another appointment for an upcoming session.

But, it was her friend Eirlana instead, causing her to feel a tad disappointed, and guilty as soon as she was aware of it. It was not her fault that she anticipated a message from Solas after all, and she couldn’t help but to feel slightly petty over it. 

**_Eirlana 17:23 pm_ **

**_Hey, what’s up Lethallan?_ **

**_Are u up for a girl’s night out?_ **

**_Like today?_ **

**_Alistair needs to finish one of his project’s,_ **

**_and I could use some time away from the books and the flat._ **

**_Don’t feel pressured to answer asap <3_ **

**_Eirlana: 17:25_ **

**_I also understand if you decline._ **

**_I asked very spontaneous after all._ **

She couldn’t help but to laugh at that line that was so typical for Eirlana to say, after she just asked someone out like that, only realizing later that she might cause some trouble.

**_Adhlea: 17: 28 pm_ **

**_Hey <3_ **

**_No, it’s alright. I didn’t have any specific plans for the evening._ **

**_Just about to take a relaxing bath,_ **

**_but I wouldn’t mind going somewhere with you <3_ **

**_Eirlana: 17:30 pm_ **

**_Great /)^o^(\_ **

**_I’ll pick you up then._ **

**_Let’s say in about an hour?_ ** **_  
_** **_We also, could have a sleepover at my place if we’re getting to wasted_ **

Adhlea shook her head slightly, a fond smile curling on her lips when she read through the last message. She could perfectly imagine the cheery voice of her friend, and it made her laugh happily. Eirlana always had her ways to brighten up a day. It just was something that was within her nature. That, and the cheeky way that she used to address things with sometimes. She really was completely different than herself. Adhlea was more subtle and settled in a way. Not to mention, that she tended to stress herself out sometimes for the sake of others. At least, that was how her friends always put it, and she guessed that she had a point with that. Dorian told her the same thing over and over after all. Not to mention that he took things so far that he dragged her into a BDSM club to deal with her stress and issues. Though, she didn’t want to deepen that thought right now, which was why she was quick to type back.

**_Adhlea: 17:34_ **

**_Sound’s good to me <3_ ** **_  
_** **_Take care on your way here though._ **

The small bar was already filled with some people by the time that they arrived. No wonder though, ‘The antivian Siren’, was rather popular. Especially among the students that attended the university. This was a place for them to relax. A place for them to sing karaoke, get themselves some food and also a place that offered cheaper prices for everyone that came with a student ID. Exactly like the two elven girls that had just entered through the door. It really was odd how different this was compared to the club. Loud music buzzed in the background, mostly coming from the karaoke machine. Not to mention that the people here were mostly students, instead of well paid businessmen, which meant no masks and no suits. Also, proper clothing. 

‘Wow, it has been way too long since we were here.’ Eirlana chuckled out before they took on the search of an empty seat. A search that turned out to be rather lucky, since they found a comfy place at one of the secluded corners. Not too far away from the celebrating crowd, but also not too close to the terrible sounds that came from the Karaoke area somewhere in the distance. Someone had just started a horrible attempt to impress his girlfriend, reminding her a bit of the first time that she’d met Alistair. He had done the same thing, though in his case it made the girls laugh at least. The current one though, didn’t look as cheery as Eirlana had back then. But to be fair, all of them had a good laugh and Alistair hadn’t minded that he had just sung a crappy version of some popular pop song. 

‘What can I get you sweeties?’ The waitress, called Flissa, asked them as soon as they were seated, handing them two menus. One for the food that was served here, and one for the drinks alone. Something that was needed because there were many drinks on that list. Most of them were inventions of the owner, a woman called Isabela. She always made sure that the drinks were updated on occasion, only leaving some classics on the menu that were always there, and some new ones that were added recently. it was always an adventure to try something new. 

‘Get whatever you want. The First round of drinks will be on me, since I was the one that asked you out.’, her friend insisted, her eyes making clear that she wouldn’t hear any protests about the matter. Which was why Adhlea didn’t even start to pick a fight that she couldn’t win.

‘Thanks.. I guess I’m starting with one of the non-alcoholic drinks. Can you bring me one ‘Dalish brew’? Oh, and also one of the antivian plates for two with some extra fries.’ If Eirlana took care of the drinks, she would take care of the first round of food at least. It had been some time since she’d eaten her lunch and she missed out to prepare dinner. Not to mention that she couldn’t even recall the last time that she had eaten an antivian platter with fries. Adhlea didn’t go out often after all. Well… at least it was like that before Dorian dragged her to the club.

‘Really? Just a Dalish brew?’ Eirlana asked surprised before she ordered one of the ‘Blood sacrifice’ cocktails for herself. 

‘Go easy on me. I haven’t eaten anything since lunch. I don’t want to get tipsy right away.’, she laughed out, watching as the waitress took off with their orders to get them taken care off. That left them some time to chat before they got their food and their drinks. ‘So, how is Alistair? You said that he’s working on some sort of project?’ Adhlea asked, a genuine smile on her lips. They just met two days before for their shared lectures, but there hadn’t been much time to talk about those kinds of things. It was nearing their semester break after all. Which meant that the weeks before that were intense for them considering the workload that they got by Professor Abelas. He was no one that was lenient with his students, which meant for them to work, work and work. Though, it was also said that the people who made their degree with his patronage, would be able to work almost everywhere in that kind of field. The man might’ve been strict, but his lectures were not popular for nothing after all. 

‘Hm? Oh, yes. He’s starting his concept art career for games and stuff. It’s one of his big dreams to be able to design one of the Archdemons for the **_Grey Warden saga_ **. And the client that hired him, seems to have some good connections to the producers of the game series. Which is why he's working his ass off right now.”, Eirlana replied with a chuckle, muttering a thanks when Flissa came to bring them their ordered drinks. The food would just take a moment longer. 

‘I mean… I’m actually very happy for him and I love to see him being so immersed into a project. It’s just that we have so little time to see each other before the break because we’re both busy with our stuff right now.’, she added with a sigh, slurping on her drink. At least, before there was a cheeky grin on her face.‘But, you know… I would like to know more about your adventures lately. Dorian told me that he pulled you into his favourite club to get you to relax. So, how did it go?’

Adhlea couldn’t keep the blush in that was settling on her cheeks at once, almost choking on her drink. _Creators_ … Dorian really tended to be a busy body sometimes, he had way too much fun with gossip. But to think that he told Eirlana… well she actually shouldn’t be surprised to be honest. ‘Ah, he told you?”’ she asked sheepishly before she nipped on her drink again, wishing that she had taken something alcoholic by now. 

‘Don’t give me that. Of course, he told me. You seem to have forgotten about it though.’ Eirlana reprimanded her, the hint of a pout on her lips because of the lack of information that had been shared with her, and to be honest… Adhlea couldn’t blame her for being slightly mad at her. This was the first time that something exciting happened in her life, apart from her studies, her strict parents or her usual uneventful life, and she hadn’t shared this with her friend at all. Yet, at the same time it seemed to be way too personal to be shared with someone else. Something that was only between her and Solas. She hadn’t even told Dorian about the content of the sessions. 

‘I’m sorry.’, she stated, her ears slightly dropping because of the guilt that she felt. ‘I didn’t mean to keep it from you. It’s just… I don’t know how to talk about it. The things that happened at the club are… really private.’ Adhlea tried to phrase it as carefully as she could. Of course Eirlana shared some stories of her and Alistair on occasion, and there were some times when she didn’t even spare the private details. Something that caused her to squirm in her seat and to blush furiously more than once. But she had a hard time to address such matters when it came to herself. She was a stranger to sex, never even coming close to the things that she experienced now before. Talking about those matters were not something that she was used to, and she was completely unsure about them. Not to mention that the things that happened during her sessions with Solas were… weird in a way. Perverted even. Adhlea didn’t want Eirlana to think that she was a pervert or a weirdo.

The experiences that she shared with Solas went beyond her normal understanding of sex. It was great of course, and there were so many sensations that she felt during the sessions, so many emotions she felt even. Though, she didn’t know if she was even capable of describing them if she needed to. Her mind strayed to the man that touched her so pleasantly, the man that made her feel excited and save at the same time. She knew that it was odd to feel safe with a stranger that she only met twice by now, but she couldn’t help it. Neither could she help it to think of that perfect lips, and the mere image of them caused her to shiver slightly. For a moment she imagined the delicate fingers, the words that would leave her lips and that caused her body to heat up and to feel aroused at once. She felt the fingers that were tracing the soft skin of her breasts in her mind, so close to twitch one of her nipples…

‘Sorry for the delay. Here are your fries and your antivian plate. Enjoy.’ Flissa interupted her thoughts, setting down the food in front of them with one of her friendly smiles, and she had to admit that she didn’t know if she should feel angry over the interruption of her thoughts or if she should feel glad. 

‘Oh, you really like it huh?’ Eirlana asked with a teasing grin, happily helping herself to one of the fries as she dipped it into the special sauce. ‘So, is he attractive? The guy that you meet up with… Or is it a woman?’, she added in a question, her eyes shining with curiosity. There was no judgement in her voice at all though, showing that she was fine with it either way. Eirlana was bisexual herself after all. 

‘He’s very attractive.’ Adhlea admitted, the flush reaching towards the tip of her ears by now. This really made her feel embarrassed even though she knew that Eirlana was trustworthy, and that she wouldn’t share any of this with someone else. The same went for her of course. She wouldn’t even dare to share the stories that Eirlana told her about Alistair and her own relationship. ‘And I guess… that I really like it. I don’t know it just makes me feel… good.’, she added with a shrug, not sure how she should phrase it exactly as she emptied her glass and ordered a new drink. This time something with alcohol. She needed that if they were to talk about those things. Not that she wanted to tell any details though. 

‘That’s great for you Lethallan. You deserve to have some fun after working so hard for university. I mean, we both know that Professor Abelas is a slave driver that is willing to work us to the bone, but you tend to forget about the breathers that you should take in between.’ Eirlana took one of the onion rings of the plate, relishing in the incredible taste for a moment. This was so much better than the instant food she had in the last weeks. There just was no way to cook properly with her workload, and getting food like this was a rarity. Though, she probably would’ve been able to cook more if she didn’t focus her time on university, her boyfriend, and video games. She just sorted her priorities out after all, which was why her flat was also a complete mess at this point. Not that she cared if Adhlea saw it though, she knew the constant state of her flat after all. 

‘I know. I just couldn’t get my mind off. There were always so many things that seemed to be important. So many things that I needed to take care off. It’s still hard for me to relax because I just can’t let go of it.’, she admitted quietly. Adhlea knew that it was one of her flaws. One that she really tried to handle, and it slowly got better after all.

‘So, it just needed some good BDSM to get you to relax?’, her friend asked slyly, causing Adhlea to turn into a deeper shade of red because of that. The way that she phrased it made her feel embarrassed about it all over again. Had she needed to say that out loud? She couldn’t even answer properly, no words leaving her lips. At least they were not willing, and she took a sip of her drink instead before she helped herself to the plate in order to distract herself. 

‘Relax. You know I’m not judging. There is nothing bad about liking this kind of thing. And it doesn’t make a pervert out of you either.’ Eirlana knew exactly what her friend was thinking. Adhlea was someone that tended to worry over the way that she was seen by others way too much. ‘There are a lot of people that practice it. And there is nothing bad about it. It also helps you to relax right? Isn’t that a good thing? Not to mention your handsome man.’, she added with a knowing grin and a wink. ’So, give me some good details?’

‘I can’t. I’m sorry.’ Adhlea apologized to her friend with a helpless shrug. ‘I just don’t know how to speak about it, and it’s all so new… and intense.’, she admitted, trying to shake the flush off that had settled on her cheeks once more. It was not like Solas was her boyfriend in any way. He was not what Alistair was to Eirlana, and it was his job to make her feel like this, even though he had stated that he did not want to have any money from her in return. Something that did mean that it was more than just a normal job to him and yet… Adhlea wasn’t exactly sure what she should make out of the _relationship_ that they shared. It felt private in a way, sacred even. Yet, it still seemed to be completely professional, never taking part outside the club. She really didn’t know what to make of it yet. Only knew that she liked it, and that she trusted Solas. That she trusted the man with that pleasant voice and the pleasant hands that were rough and gentle at the same time. 

‘It’s okay. I would lie if I said that I wasn’t curious about it, but I also understand if it’s something that you don’t want to speak about. That you’re enjoying yourself and taking breaks is all that matters.’ Eirlana assured her gently, and Adhlea couldn’t help but to feel thankful for that. Thankful over the fact that she had such an understanding friend that she could rely upon.

‘Thank you. I’m sorry that I’m so complicated it’s just… I need to come to terms with all of this myself first. It’s kind of weird, and I only met him twice by now.’ Adhlea explained, feeling the light buzz of the alcohol already that slowly begun to cloud her mind. It seemed that the drink that she got was a bit strong after all. Either that, or she hadn’t eaten enough of the fries.

‘I get that. It’s okay really.’, she assured her, munching some fries before she ordered herself another drink. If they were going to spend an evening in a bar, they could at least have some fun with it. ‘Want to sing something with me and get on some peoples nerves?’ Eirlana added with a malicious glint in her eyes before she dragged her towards the small Karaoke stage. Though, it took Adhlea a few more drinks before she joined her friend on the stage, probably making a complete fool out of herself in the process. But it was fun at least, and they spent the rest of the night drinking and eating before they settled the Bill.

The night air was chilly as they came out, their heads all dizzy with the alcohol and the light headedness that they felt. Eirlana’s flat was not far from the bar though, and they found a warm, yet messy shelter as soon as they entered the small apartment. She got some comfy clothes from her friend before they started to built a pillow fort for themselves, snuggling into blankets with some hot cocoa and snacks. They watched some crappy movies, chatted about some minor things and enjoyed themselves to the fullest for once. Comfort came easily to her, and it was the first time that she felt relaxed and carefree outside of Solas sessions. It was something that she really enjoyed, and it didn’t take her long to fall asleep right next to her friend. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished a Day later than I wanted to, but I couldn't keep my fingers of some more treats for the Dragon Age smutquisition event. Not to mention, that I decided to write this chapter entirely from scratch because I didn't like my previous written one.   
> This one is just another calm chapter, but I promise the next one is delving into smut again. ;)

The next day started at an unusual slow pace. She slept in for once, not bothering with standing up early while she was all cuddled up in pillows and blankets. Eirlana laid right next to her, her hair a complete mess and her expression one of deep relaxations as she stretched her muscles with a yawn.

‘Mornin…’, she mumbled, more or less still asleep and actually far from awake. ‘You can take a shower first if you want… I…’ Eirlana stifled another yawn as she squeezed her eyes. ‘I still need ten more minutes or so…’, she finally finished before she wrapped herself back up in the blanket, dozing of as soon as hr head hit the pillow. It was adorable really, and Adhlea couldn’t help but to feel slightly jealous about her ability to fall asleep right there on the spot. Something that she wasn’t capable at. Well, at least if she didn’t come from one of the sessions. She’d managed to fall straight into bed right after them. 

But for now, she shooed those thoughts away, taking some time before she found her motivation to stand up, and to take that warm shower that let her feel refreshed right away. Adhlea knew where the towels were luckily enough, and when she returned, she found Eirlana, sitting in their little pillow fort as she stretched and yawned. She clearly looked as if she could use some more hours of sleep, and for a moment, she seemed to consider it until she realized that there was no Breakfast in the house. Well, except nothing but a few packs of Instant noodles, and Adhlea made it clear that she wasn’t up for that at all.

‘Why don’t you take a shower, and we go to the nearby coffee shop to get us something for Breakfast? We could do some grocery shopping right after that.’ Adhlea offered right away while she brushed through her hair. ‘I can treat you, and you really should get something else sometimes. That Instant stuff isn’t good for your health you know?’, she added in her motherly way. 

‘Sure, but Instant noodles don’t take that much time to be prepared.’ Eirlana defended herself quickly. ‘But I wouldn’t say no to a proper Breakfast for once. Let’s skip the grocery shopping though and go straight to the shopping mall.’, she added with another yawn, forcing herself to stand up to get her shower, giving Adhlea the time to dress in her comfortable knit dress while Eirlana returned, dressed in a Grey Warden Sage hoodie that was Alistair without any doubt. It was far too large for her after all, and Adhlea knew that she always made him leave one behind at her flat that he had recently worn. She always said that his scent soothed her, something that made Adhlea always smile in a cooing way. 

‘Good to go?’ Eirlana asked as she tied her hair up in a loose ponytail, stretching tiredly before she slipped into her boots. 

‘Ready whenever you are. You should eat healthier though. How about a meal prep? I can help you with that?’ Adhlea asked her with an expression that told Eirlana that they were going to talk about meal prep and her poor eating habits all the way to the coffee shop. She knew that she meant good though, and despite that it was a nice morning walk. 

The leaves had turned from green to yellow, orange and reddish colours, and they were crunching underneath their feet already. Adhlea loved that feeling, loved the colours and walking in the warm autumn breeze as she took in her surroundings with a deep, and happy breath. She always felt inspired and lively in that time, enjoyed even the rain when she was all cosied up in her flat, looking out of the window in a content way. Simply put, Fall was her favourite season, and it didn’t take them long to reach the small coffee shop, that wasn’t too crowded at this hour luckily. It was their favourite, and they preferred to go, and support the small, and comfortable coffee shop that was still close enough to the mall, but not as crowded, and big as the ones that were directly settled in the huge shopping centre. Not to mention that they got the best croissants there.

‘One chai tea, and one of your banana breads please.’, she chirped happily, addressing the woman who stood behind the cashier counter, and who smiled at her politely as she typed the order into the system. ‘Oh, also add whatever she wants.’ Adhlea added quickly as she reminded herself that she offered to invite Eirlana. She wanted to stand by her word, and made a small move to the side to offer her the needed space for her order.

‘Okay, so...uh...I’m going to take a hot chocolate with lots of whipped cream please. Oh, and also one of the chocolate croissants.’ Eirlana ordered quickly, her stomach rumbling already as she yearned for the hot liquid, and the delicious croissants. To be honest, it was hard for her to keep herself from drooling already. She waited until Adhlea paid the sum, the two of them joining the waiting line right afterwards as they kept a hold to their bill.

‘That was a good idea… I’m starving.’ Eirlana stated with a chuckle, glad that the line wasn’t large enough to keep them waiting for a long time at least. Well… if it wasn’t for the customer that stood in front of the counter, catching her gaze because he was tall and well-built for an elven man. And he surely had a nice voice.

‘I’m sorry, bur I ordered a decaffeinated Pumkin-spiced Latte with almond milk. But what I got was regular Milk instead.’, he complained to the staff member who mixed two orders up obviously, and who looked a bit stressed by now. Probably because this was not the first time, and he apologized over and over until he took the drink back to let another staff member prepare a new one.

‘I’m so sorry sir. Can you...uh... can you please wait here for two minutes? The drink will be finished right now.’ The staff member asked him politely, and still slightly nervous. He probably was still a student that just wanted to earn some bucks while he worked here. No wonder that he was nervous about getting orders wrong and possibly getting fired by his Boss.

‘I hope he doesn’t mess ours up.’, she mumbled towards Adhlea, not receiving any answer though as the other woman stared at the stranger who took a step to the side, waiting at the counter for his drink impatiently. Every word that she could’ve said got stuck in Adhlea’s throat at once when she recognized the sharp profile that showed his well-defined cheekbones. Oh, and she would recognize the voice everywhere. She just wouldn’t have thought that she would meet him in such a place, seeing him in a casual attire even. A casual attire that suited him so well, and she found herself gawking at the cream-coloured jumper that he wore, combined with a grey overcoat, and a pair of dark-coloured trousers. But what managed to truly gather her attention, was the pair of rimmed glasses that sat on his nose. _Creators_ , she wouldn’t have thought that he could look even more attractive than he did in the club.

‘What’s wrong?’ Eirlana asked in confusion as she became aware of her friends stupor. It was clear that something was off with her, her gaze focused on the front of the waiting line. Though, gazing was probably a bit harmless to say, because Adhlea wasn’t only looking… she was clearly staring at someone. And, not only a mere someone as it seemed. No it was the elven man that she spotted before in the line, though she hadn’t gawked at him like Adhlea did now. ‘Do you know him?’, she added quietly as she wondered about that. Adhlea didn’t know any men, at least not that she knew of. Well… not apart from the mysterious guy from the club that just entered her friends life not too long ago. 

‘Is that him?’ Eirlana added with widened eyes, now staring at the stranger as much as Adhlea did. A gaze that wasn’t unnoticed by the stranger in question at all, and who looked back at them. There was irritation in his eyes at first when he meet Eirlana’s gaze first, causing her to flush in embarrassment for her ill, and curious behaviour. But what was irritation, and a frown on his lips, soon became a pleased smirk as soon as his eyes met Adhlea’s. A squeal left her lips at once as she looked away, her cheeks completely flushed as she searched the eyes of her friend. Creators, never had she felt that embarrassed before. Not even in the club. This was a whole different situation, and a part of her wished that she would just sink into the ground, instead of facing it.

She gave a nod, not trusting herself to speak at all as she answered. Her fingers twitched as they curled into her knit dress, searching for the right words while the line got shorter, and shorter, bringing both ladies closer towards the man that was occupying her thoughts for such a long time by now. 

‘He’s handsome. Older than I thought, but clearly handsome.’ Eirlana muttered under her breath, quiet enough that he wouldn’t be able to hear them at least. Yet, she couldn’t help the slight grin that showed on her lips. ‘Do you think he eats Breakfast here too?’ She asked, clearly plotting something already while Adhlea’s heart felt as if it would jump out of her chest at any second now. And, it got worse the closer they got to Solas who was still waiting for his drink at the counter, his greyish eyes resting on her face before they shifted to the staff member that addressed him with another apology.

‘Thank you.’, he replied as he took his tablet at the exact same moment that the girls needed to pick up their orders. Though, Adhlea probably did so with trembling fingers, causing Eirlana to look at her with an amused expression. Oh, she clearly was into that guy more than she wanted to tell, and she couldn’t help but wonder if this wasn’t the perfect opportunity to pry some details from him. He might’ve been more eager to talk to her after all than her friend was. And, luckily enough, he made an inviting gesture for them to join him at an empty table that stood in the corner of the shop.

‘Oh, look he’s inviting us.’ Eirlana chirped happily while Adhlea wished to sink into the ground more than before. She chewed on her lower lip, pondering about her options without seeming to be impolite. 

The truth was, that she wanted to join him for breakfast really badly. It was the first time that they met casually, no club, and no session between them. But the large question that remained was… what should she talk about to him when she couldn’t even look him properly into the face? How did someone handle meeting someone that they knew… well… from this kind of event. She wasn’t too sure about that, and yet… she ended up following Eirlana who seemed eager to take his invitation.

‘I wouldn’t have expected to meet you here. But I have to say that it’s quite nice.’ Solas commented as he waited for them to sit down, a casual smile on his face. There was nothing about him that would lead people onto the fact that he was a Dom at a Night Club. Quite the opposite actually, he seemed like a guy that was normal like anyone else. Like a guy that could’ve worked as a teacher, or in an office. And, she couldn’t help to feel for him just as strongly as she did when she was in the club. Which was probably why she settled to take a clumsy gulp from her ordered drink, leaving a stain of some whipped cream on her lips that she quickly wiped away with a deep flush.

‘I hope the invitation wasn’t too hasty. I’m Solas. A...friend of Adhlea.’ The man introduced himself to Eirlana with a polite smile. And, luckily it was only her who heard the cooing sound that Adhlea made because of the way he spoke her name. It was the first time that Eirlana saw her friend like this, and she needed to admit that she had a hard time to hold back the laughter that threatened to leave her mouth. 

‘Not at all. I’m Eirlana. It’s nice to meet you.’, she replied while her friend seemed to be in her own zone. ‘So… you’re the mysterious stranger that is messing up her thoughts so much? She told me about you.’ Eirlana added with clear amusement in her eyes. Though, she could tell that Adhlea glared at her from the side, clearly even more embarrassed now at this point than before.

‘Did she now?’ Solas asked with a neutral smile, his eyes shifting to Adhlea for a moment before they looked back at her friend. Something that she was glad for, because she could swear that she melted into a small puddle right here and then. This was incredibly embarrassing, and she knew that there would be worse to come. She knew Eirlana too well after all.

‘I’m curious now, what did she say about me?’, he added, clearly amused about this situation. And, Adhlea couldn’t help but to wonder if he ran into his customers more often on a casual basis. It probably wasn’t too off after all. This place wasn’t too far from the shopping mall, and Solas was as normal as anyone else was. Well, despite the job that was probably a bit more unusual. Though, even that was probably normal if someone viewed this from another perspective.

‘Oh, don’t worry. She didn’t say that much about you. Well nothing apart from how handsome you are. She was really shy, and quiet about the rest.’ Eirlana couldn’t help but to giggle out. ‘But, let’s just say I know what you’re working as, and I’m really curious about some aspects.’, she added with a wink, causing Solas to chuckle in return.

‘I see.’, he replied, and Adhlea really couldn’t help but to admire the man for keeping his calm like that. But then on the other hand… he was confident about what he did. It showed in his works, and in his gestures. No matter if he was clad in a suit or in some casual clothes like he was now. Sure, the dominating aura wasn’t surrounding him as much as it did in the club, but she could still make out the confidence that he held in himself. Something that she lacked without any doubt.

One of her hands curled into the fabric of her knit dress, the other one trembling when she took another sip of her ordered drink while her heart was beating like a wild drum. She was aware that she hadn’t said anything yet to him, not even a good morning because she had been so taken aback. Surely, he was thinking the worst of her already, a thought that saddened her. 

It wasn’t as if she wasn’t appreciating that she had run into Solas, nor that she wasn’t appreciating being able to have some breakfast with him. But she didn’t know what to talk about with him to be honest. She could hardly talk to him about the club, could she? Nor could she talk to him about something casual, because she just didn’t know enough about the man that was able to bring her so much pleasure. The man that watched her body as it shook with the orgasm that she experienced right in front of him. Something that she wasn’t able to forget that soon, and that managed to colour her cheeks in a rosy pink.

‘Well, I’m not able to share anything I’m afraid. It’s not a conversation to be held over breakfast, and I’m bound to keep the information of my clients private.’, he answered with a polite smile, his eyes glinting in amusement though as they darted over Adhlea for a moment before they returned to her friend. ‘But, you’re welcome to visit the club on the next free event if you want to experience some things for yourself. Curiosity is always welcomed.’ Solas added, clearly to Eirlana’s disappointment. 

‘Aww, what a shame.’, she pouted while Adhlea was actually glad that Solas kept his lips sealed for her dignity alone. ‘And there I had hoped to learn some good things. But oh well… you aren’t single by any chance are you?’ Eirlana asked, causing Adhlea to almost choke on her drink as she looked at her friend in horror.

‘Eirlana.’, she reprimanded her with a cough while she still fought with the burn that was left in her throat from the hot liquid that she had choked on. Heat was burning in her cheeks while Solas looked far much more relaxed than she did. 

‘I am.’, he replied, the smile curving his lips so pleasantly while there was a spark in his eyes. Sure, it was harder to see through the glasses that he wore, but it was there without a doubt. And, she needed to admit that the small wrinkles around his eyes were handsome on their own. It probably wasn’t the first time that he was asked that question, now that she thought about it. 

‘Why? Are you showing interest?’ Solas added with a clear amused expression that showed on his face after he had taken a sip of his ordered drink. And, this time it was Eirlana who nearly choked on the drink in her hand, shaking her head in haste. 

‘What me? No.’, she blurted out, a blush creeping onto her cheeks as soon as she realized that she might have worded this a bit offensive. ‘Sorry… not that you’re not attractive… I have a boyfriend.’ Eirlana added as an explanation. 

‘Can we please stop talking about this?’ Adhlea pleaded, aware that this was the first cohesive sentence that she had managed to bring out since they met Solas unexpectedly. Which was why, she offered him an apologetic smile. ‘I’m sorry about that, and… thank you for the invitation.’, she breathed out, still unsure about all of this. Especially now that she knew that the man in front of her was single after all. A thought that caused her heart to beat faster again, and she hated herself for that foolishness. It wasn’t as if the man in front of her was suddenly her boyfriend or something like that. Not to mention that he never dropped any hint about being interested in her. Creators, she didn’t even know if she was having genuine feelings for him, or if it was just a small crush. It was easy to mix up some emotions when he did such things with her.

Things, that he did with her because he was a professional, and she knew that perfectly well. Yet, it was something that she couldn’t help to feel. No matter if this was foolish or not. And, it was probably exactly that which embarrassed her more than anything else. She really needed to get a grip of herself.

‘Of course. It’s not often that I eat breakfast with someone that I know from my work field. Well, it does happen that I run into some of course, this is a large town after all. But most of the people that I tend to during the night are not the sort of person that someone would normally encounter in broad daylight.’ 

‘So, you don’t often invite women to breakfast then?’ Eirlana couldn’t help but to ask with a teasing smile, causing the man that sat on the other end of the table to chuckle. A different chuckle than the dark one that she usually got to hear in the secure walls of the club. But, she needed to admit that it wasn’t less alluring in a way. Quite the opposite actually, it eased her mind a bit, caused her to relax while she tried to see this as just another normal breakfast with some friends.

‘No. I don’t.’, he replied in earnest. ‘But to be honest, it’s not like I eat breakfast in a coffee shop that often. I prefer to prepare breakfast in my own home, it’s less stressful.’ It was easy to admit for him, nothing that he needed to hold back. ‘But allow me a question on my own, are you interrogating me?’ Solas asked with a glint in his eyes, his lips curled in an amused smile. He didn’t look offended at all. 

‘Ah, sorry. Did it feel like one?’ Eirlana asked sheepishly in return, her cheeks clearly looking a tad more rosy than they did before. ‘It wasn’t meant like one. I’m just curious.’, she added, about to ask another question when her phone buzzed loudly in her pouch. ‘Oh, that’s Alistair… excuse me for a moment.’ She chirped as she almost jumped out of the chair to take her mobile phone outside where it was quieter, leaving the two of them alone.

For a moment they sat there in silence as Adhlea was busy with the drink, and the banana bread. She knew that the mood between them was slightly awkward, at least it felt like that to her, and yet… it still seemed to be so surreal to sit here in broad daylight with a man that she was used to meeting in the night, and who was so different. But that might have been the lack of a suit.

‘She seems to be very energetic.’ Solas stated with a chuckle, his greyish eyes resting on her face as he addressed her. He really sounded completely casual, almost as if they were just colleagues that had met up for breakfast. A posture that she couldn’t help but to admire in a way. And, it just took her some minutes to realize that she was supposed to say something.

‘Uh… yes. I’m sorry about that.’ A sheepish, and apologetic smile showed on her lips when she answered, a small stain of the whipped cream left on it. ‘She can be really pestering sometimes.’, she added, twitching when Solas hand reached out towards her, a thumb ghosting over her lips to gather the remains of the cream on it. A gesture that managed to let her flush a deep crimson at once. Especially when he moved the same thumb to his own lips to lick it off. And there was it again, that dominating glance that he had held while the woman was on her hands, and knees, his cock between her lips. But it was gone as fast, as it had appeared on his face, the expression vanishing to give way to the casual smile that he held before.

‘It’s alright. I am not offended by the questions. She’s clearly only worried about her friend. I can understand that. Really.’, he answered her, even though she wasn’t really paying that much attention to his words, distracted by the frame of the glasses that fitted him so perfectly well. Not to mention distracted by the cream-coloured jumper that matched the colour of his eyes. ‘I just hope that I didn’t keep you from something important when I invited you.’ Solas added, startling her with his voice for a moment.

‘Hm?’, she asked in a dreamy manner, before she shrugged herself out of it with an embarrassed blush. There was no way that she could tell him what she just thought, and she reprimanded herself for thinking like that. ‘Oh, no. Don’t worry. You haven’t kept us from anything.’, she was blurting quickly to hide her blunder. ‘We actually just wanted to have breakfast here, and move on to the shopping mall later.’ Adhlea assured him as she let her eyes roam over the small courtyard where Eirlana was still phoning with Alistair, a happy expression on her face that caused her to smile in return. Her friend always looked so happy when she was talking with Alistair, a happiness that she wished for herself actually.

‘I see. I’m glad then.’ The smile on his lips was genuine as he looked at her, his eyes crinkling slightly. It was a smile that caused her heart to skip a beat at once as she looked at him, admiring his expression just for a moment longer while no words wanted to form in her head. She felt as if she had fallen into a complete daze that left her dumbfounded in a way.

‘I’m sorry about that.’ Eirlana chirped, causing Adhlea to jump in her chair when she returned all of a sudden. ‘Can I have that to go instead?’, she asked one of the staff members while she packed her bag in a hurry. ‘I’m sorry that I need to leave you behind, but Alistair just managed to make some time in his schedule. I’m rushing over to him now.’ A grin showed on Eirlana’s face, not leaving many questions about what they would most likely do as soon as she managed to get to him. 

‘You really should hurry then.’ She was happy for her friend, knowing that she wasn’t able to spend as much time with her boyfriend as she wanted for a while now. Adhlea understood why meeting up with him was more important than shopping after all. ‘But take care of yourself on your way there okay?’, she added, receiving a hasty hug, and a breathy answer before she took off to get her breakfast to go. 

‘Well… there goes the shopping trip I guess.’ Adhlea couldn’t help but to laugh when she watched Eirlana leaving the coffee shop in a hurry. Though, it wasn’t as if she found that too much of a pity after all. She would probably just settle to revise some of the papers that she needed for university, or probably use the free day to do some shopping for herself.

‘I guess yes.’ His voice sounded deep in thought when he answered. At least before there was a smirk that curved on his lips, his eyes glinting at her through his glasses. ‘Or probably not. I wanted to pick something up at a specific shop. Do you want to come along?’, he asked her straight away, causing her to look at him with widened eyes. This was something that she hadn’t expected at all to be honest. 

Not to mention that she didn’t know how to react either. She never went shopping with a man before. But then again… There were many things that she hadn’t done before. Things that she always thought that she was unable to do. Shopping with a man was probably something that she was able to do after all. Especially when she thought about all the things that she deemed impossible before. Not to mention that it would probably give her an excuse to spend some more time with the man that she only knew from the nights in the club.

‘Uh… Sure. I guess.’, she replied in earnest. ‘Where are you headed too?’ Adhlea added, probably most likely to distract herself from the fast beating of her heart when she thought about the fact that she would go shopping with Solas. A weird thought in a way, that caused her to get even more flustered when she saw the smirk that was curving his lips again. The smirk that she knew all to well from the nights that she spent with him so far.

‘Ah, it’s probably not a place that you know yet. But it’s not far from here.’, he replied to her, an eager glint in his eyes that made her shiver. She couldn’t help the rush of excitement that she felt all of a sudden, mixing with a hint of nervousness that came with the smirk, and the expression.

But, she trusted him, and they would just go to the shopping after all. It wasn’t as if they would go into the club after all. And, she had to admit, that a part of her was looking forward to just spent a normal day with him.


End file.
